Kaiju Uprising
by yaburu
Summary: It's been 16 years since the world last suffered the horror of a kaiju attack. In that time, mankind has grown complacent and has forgotten what these mighty beasts are capable of. But they're about to find out once again... Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Bigor

**Kaiju Uprising**

By Yaburu

_Prologue_

The Year: 2017. Our story takes place in a world very different from the one you know and live in. It's a world where giant monsters have left a permanent blemish on the face of civilization. Since 1954, when a monster named "Godzilla" wreaked havoc on the Japanese city of Tokyo, massive beasts have cropped up all over the world. Sometimes, the beasts were fought off. Sometimes…not. Countless thousands perished by their actions.

It wasn't until 1993 that a plan was undertaken to get the problem under control. In a joint effort by the countries of Japan and the United States, the two countries most frequently targeted by Kaiju, the bones of Godzilla were salvaged out of the bottom of the Japanese sea and shipped to a secret facility in the United States. Using modern cloning techniques, cells of the first, and still most powerful, monster ever seen were produced under strict control. Metal and flesh were combined, and a weapon of supreme power was born. Named Mechagodzilla, this new machine/animal hybrid sported state-of-the-art weapons and technology.

It's first victory, over a monster known as Baragon in 1995, was a resounding success. Between 1995 and 1999, it scored over 24 confirmed Kaiju kills across the globe. It seemed that at last, the Kaiju scourge was coming under control. But then, ominously, on January 1st of 2000, what appeared to be a ghost of Japan's past came back to haunt it.

A second Godzilla, seemingly even more powerful then the first, rose from the ocean depths and attacked and razed the same city his predecessor had almost 50 years prior. Mechagodzilla was dispatched and sped to the island nation as fast as it could. When it arrived, it quickly squared off with the new nuclear terror. But before it even got a shot off, something odd happened. The machine itself took control away from the pilots inside, and killed them by lowering the radiation shielding from their cockpit. It then joined Godzilla in an orgy of destruction, leveling Tokyo completely and killing thousands.

Eventually, the power cells within Mechagodzilla ran out, and it shut down. Godzilla returned to the ocean, and Mechagodzilla was taken in for repairs. Engineers eventually came to the conclusion that Godzilla's roar somehow triggered dormant cells within Mechagodzilla's body and caused it to revert to what it was: The original Godzilla. This theory was close to what actually happened, but not quite accurate…

Mechagodzilla's systems were overhauled to prevent the catastrophe in Tokyo from happening again, and it was once again sent after Godzilla. This time, the long-awaited confrontation happened. The battle was epic, and both combatants suffered greatly seeking victory. But in the end, Mechagodzilla stood over Godzilla, ready to land the deathblow. But before it could, the same strange takeover happened within it. Mechagodzilla grabbed the critically injured Godzilla, and flew with him far out to sea, before plummeting into the ocean.

No one quite understood why Mechagodzilla did what he did. Many eccentrics claiming to have ESP and powers of the like claimed that Mechagodzilla had the soul of the original Godzilla in it, and it no longer wished to fight, or harm another of it's kind, so it flew out to sea with him, to prevent him from harming others. Again, they were close, but not quite right…

After that, Kaiju attacks ceased. Except for one horrific assault in 2001 from a three-headed dragon that came to be called Grand Ghidorah, Kaiju became a thing of the past. Ghidorah was driven off by the combined efforts of the guardian deities Mothra and Battra and what was believed to be possibly the last surviving Kaiju on Earth, Anguirus. Though he was driven off, Grand Ghidorah killed Mothra and Battra, and it was believed Anguirus later died of his wounds, as he took several point blank blasts from Gravity Beams while viciously ripping out the throat of the middle head.

This brings us to today, where a generation is growing up not knowing the horror capable of being wrought by Kaiju. But they're about to be re-introduced to that horror…

_Chapter 1:_

**BIGOR**

Millions of years ago, Dinosaurs ruled the Earth. But an asteroid from the heavens ended their rule swiftly and viciously. Scores of the beasts were killed instantly. Hundreds more fell to the harsh conditions of the changed Earth in the days and weeks that followed.

We focus on one piece of land in what will millions of years from now be known as Los Angeles. Starving beasts roam this land, the last remnants of a once mighty species. Many have already succumbed to their hunger, and died. One such Dinosaur lies directly in the path of a fault line deep under the Earth. So it comes as no shock that when a huge Earthquake rocks this piece of land, the ground opens and swallows the beast into the abyss below.

It falls for miles and miles, finally landing on a large piece of rock surrounded by molten lava. The fall is enough to shatter most every bone in the Dinosaur's body. Had it not already been dead, the fall would have killed it.

At first glance, this cavern is a sight of beauty. The bright colors of the lava light the walls and bounce of the strange crystal-like stones that adorn it. These crystals are, in fact, a type of highly radioactive ore. The entire cavern is filled with radiation in fact. And over the course of the next several million years, the radiation will inexplicably preserve the corpse of the Dinosaur perfectly. And if it weren't for one man, this would be the Dinosaur's permanent resting place…


	2. Chapter 2: GODzilla

_Chapter 2:_

**GODzilla**

Many, many years ago, in another dimension…

"Dagahra! Dagahra, where are you?" The commanding voice of the God of Atlantis echoed through the entire city. When he was looking for someone, the entire populace knew it.

"I am here, Lord Godzilla." Dagahra replied, entering the throne room, scurrying along as fast as he could. "You were supposed to be here over 10 minutes ago." Godzilla said, annoyance foremost in his tone. "Is it to much to ask of you to be punctual?"

"Please forgive me my liege." Dagahra said, trying his best to hold back the anger in his voice at being dressed down by Godzilla in front of the entire throne room.

"You hold a vital position in my court, and your presence is required for all royal hearings. I understand that your body is more suited for water then land, but please compensate for this in the future."

"I will my lord." Dagahra responded meekly.

It was right then that Dagahra snapped. He'd had enough. For years, he'd served this pompous, arrogant fool simply because he had no other choice. Many, many years ago, he attacked this undersea kingdom in hopes of plundering its riches, but his attack was stopped dead in its tracks by the same being that just now humiliated him. How could he compete with a God? He was brought before the ruler of Atlantis, and offered a deal; Godzilla would spare his life provided he helped repair the damage he caused in his attack.

And so, Dagahra was reduced to menial labor, for simply doing what he did best, what came naturally to him. After that, he became a servant in the palace for a year or so, and then he slowly climbed his way up the ranks, eventually settling in as a high-ranking advisor to Lord Godzilla himself.

As far as Dagahra could tell, Godzilla spared him mainly because he wanted another Kaiju around. There weren't that many of them in the world, fewer still in the water. Dagahra watched Godzilla rule with a fair and just hand. He'd listen to the complaints and grievances of the pathetic insects that inhabited this place, and he'd offer them pacification. Then those same insects would be come back and complain about the pacification. It would be far more efficient to simply kill those who complained, Dagahra thought. The problem would then be permanently solved, and none of the other inhabitants would bother complaining for fear of being killed.

But no, that's not how Godzilla ruled. The fool. But Dagahra had had enough. He'd been thinking of ways to overthrow Godzilla for some time now. Until recently, he'd come up empty. After all, how does one harm a God? There were instances in the past. Godzilla himself once attacked Mt. Olympus when the Greek God Zeus insulted him. Godzilla proved himself to be more then a match for Zeus, beating him badly and plundering much of Mt. Olympus' riches and treasures. Those same treasures were now stored deep within Atlantis' vaults, a testament to Godzilla's victory.

It was then that Dagahra remembered that among the many things Godzilla took for himself from Olympus were a variety of magic trinkets forged by the Greek Gods, as well as a wealth of books on the magic arts. Dagahra immersed himself in these books, searching desperately for something, anything, that might reveal to him that secret of secrets: How to defeat the most powerful being on Earth.

With so much knowledge at his flipper tips, it was only a matter of time before he came across what he'd been searching for. It would require two pieces of Ambrosia, the food of the Greek Gods. Ambrosia was easy to find in the vaults, as Godzilla had taken a large supply of it. After that, a simple spell was all it took to prepare the food to be Dagahra's instrument of victory.

That was over a month ago. Dagahra had been sitting on his secret weapon this entire time, savoring the sweet knowledge that at last, he had a way to defeat his ruler. And the best part was that thanks to the spell, HE'D be in control of all those fantastic powers Godzilla was currently commanding!


	3. Chapter 3: Nuvi

_Chapter 3:_

**Nuvi**

200 years ago…

The news was grim. Very grim. If current predictions were correct, Nuvi Prime would be a cold dead rock within well under 100 years. The sun that heated their planet was due to die out completely in about another 70 years or so. And the entire Nuvian race with it.

Koh, ruler of the planet Nuvi, skimmed over the reports for what felt like the thousandth time. He almost regretted taking the place of his predecessor, for it was he who proclaimed the need to study Nuvi's sun and find out how much longer it had before it would start to die out. Koh had long suspected that Nuvi's sun was starting to run out of steam, but he didn't have a clue it was THIS close.

Koh called an emergency meeting of every high-ranking official on the planet. The top scientists, military leaders, province leaders, and their aids attended the largest meeting of leaders in the history of the planet.

Looking out at the faces of his peers, Koh delivered the dismal news.

"My fellow Nuvian leaders" he began, sweat already forming on his brow. "I have called this emergency meeting to deliver news most urgent. As you all know, I recently funded a study of our sun, to find out it's age. Our race has always been a scientifically strong one, but we've never seemed to have much interest in what lay beyond our sky." Koh took a deep breath, and tried to steady himself.

"I have always felt in my two hearts that there are treasures in the vastness of space that exceed even the wildest imagination. When I took over as Nuvian ruler, I decided that we'd start to explore space, and try to find these treasures. Researching the sun, I felt, was the first logical step. Sadly, it appears it will be our last as well."

Worried murmers came from the others in attendance. They clearly didn't like where this was going. And they were bound to like it less when they got there. "I was recently handed a report…" Koh paused, gathering himself. "…that Nuvi's sun will completely die out in a little over 70 years."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth then all hell broke loose. Koh attempted to calm the various leaders, but a mob mentality had taken hold of them. Thankfully, Koh had anticipated this, and gave a nod to the guards on either side of him. They unholstered two special guns issued to them before the meeting and fired them. The guns were made specifically to create a loud noise, and get the attention of the panicked mob. In this they worked splendidly. Every head in the room turned toward Koh. "That's Enough!!" He bellowed, in as deep and authoritive voice as he could.

"Panicking will accomplish nothing. I didn't call you all here to watch you act like frightened idiots!" He said.

"Then what the hell did you bring us here for!?" Hollered one Provincial Leader.

"To come up with a plan. Something to save the lives of 6 billion Nuvians. Take a seat, all of you."

Everyone took a seat. And the brainstorming began.


	4. Chapter 4: Aiya

_Chapter 4:_

**Aiya**

"Kay-Mar! You…you can't be thinking of trying to preach to HIM!"

Holy One Kay-Mar had been one of the leading religious figures on the planet Pantra for decades now. In that time, he'd brought the teachings of the Supreme Spirit to countless others. Even those who others had given up all hope of, he'd reached. He had always had a gift for communicating to others. But this was going to be his greatest challenge…and the Supreme Spirit's greatest victory.

"Worry not, my young apprentice." Kay-Mar said reassuringly, patting his assistant on the head. "I am protected by the Supreme Spirit, no harm will come to me."

Haims had been studying under Kay-Mar for years, and had seen him do some things others would deem suicidal, all in the name of the Supreme Spirit, whom he always believed shielded him from danger. But he had to shake his head at this. He had a terrible feeling within him about this one.

The Holy One walked forward, a smile on his face and the Book of the Supreme Spirit in his hands. "Greetings friend!" He called out.

One blood-red eye opened up on the recipient of Kay-Mar's greeting. He snorted and wiped the drool from his face. "What the fuck do you want?" He sneered, looking down at the tiny speck that was talking to him.

"I wish to know if you've found the Supreme Spirit within you my fine sir?"

Aiya grinned "Well, if I did have him in me, he's probably now in that pile of shit I pushed out last night." He said, pointing to a two-story high pile of excrement.

Kay-Mar laughed rather nervously "Ah…Ha-ha, a sense of humor, a-always an admirable trait for someone to have."

Aiya just sighed "Look pal, if you're gonna jerk me off verbally, why don't I just pull out my dick and you can get down to business and do it literally to."

"My apologies good sir, I wish you no offense. I just see in you a tormented soul, and I believe the Supreme Spirit can help you."

Aiya raised an eyebrow, then put his hand out on the ground, palm up. Taking the hint, Kay-Mar climbed on, and Aiya raised him up to eye level with him. "So, you're pretty serious about this Supreme Spirit stuff, huh?"

Kay-Mar smiled "I am at that."

"And you think that when it's your time to check out, you'll see the Supreme Spirit?" Aiya enquired.

"When the Supreme Spirit feels my work is done, he will call me to be at his side, and I will answer."

An evil smile crossed Aiya's face "Why wait till then?" he said. With that, he released an energy blast from the palm Kay-Mar was standing on, vaporizing him completely as a horrified crowd that had gathered looked on.

"KAY-MAAAAAR!!" Haims' anguished scream cut through to the very soul of anyone within earshot. Except Aiya.

"What're you bitchin' about, he didn't suffer…I think."

"You…you…ABOMINATIOOOOON! You soulless beast! You wretched demon!"

By now, the crowd was starting to join in. Aiya knew it was a bad idea to put in for repairs here. Pantra was an awfully religious planet, and a kaiju like him just wasn't going to go over well there. But his ship needed repairs, and the price was right. He just figured he'd find some place to lay low and avoid the annoying little shits that inhabited here.

And it worked…for about an hour. Then a cute little Pantra chick just had to ask him if he'd like to help her spread the word of the Supreme Spirit, and he just had to respond the only way he knew how…by telling her the only condition he'd help her spread the word of the Supreme Spirit was if "the word of the Supreme Spirit" was a nickname she had for her legs.

It was all downhill from there. Now, as the enraged crowd started pelting him with rocks and anything else they could get their hands on, Aiya figured that if he was going to be drummed off a planet for killing one lousy religious figure, he might as well get some bang for his buck…literally. He stretched out one palm, and unleashed another blast, vaporizing half the crowd. The rest started to scream and run away, but it was far, far to late. It took Aiya only a few seconds to take care of the rest of the pests.

"You'd think people would know better then to screw with a guy that goes around calling himself 'Mr. Kill You.'" He muttered.

Suddenly, he saw a virtual cavalcade of high-tech weaponry barreling down on him. The Pantra Defense Corps had been watching Aiya with an eagle eye, just waiting for him to make a wrong move. "Here comes the cavalry." He said with a smirk.

Aiya stood to his full height, almost 100 meters tall, counting the large spikes jutting out of his bald head that served as his Mohawk. His pale skin and heavily muscled humanoid body tensing up as he cracked his neck. He pressed a button on a small device on his hip as the various weapons came within firing range.

The commander of the attack squad, a large man in a heavily armored vehicle, gave the command to fire. "Hmm, no offer to surrender, they must be really pissed at me." Aiya chuckled. But as the command to fire was issued, nothing happened. The commander repeated the command several times over, but still nothing.

"Energy nullification!" Aiya shouted at the commander. "All energy attacks within a half-mile of me are snuffed out. Lucky for me I don't need energy attacks to do business!"

And with that, Aiya charged in, crushing the machines and those within them. His offensive was swift and final. As soon as he was done with them, Aiya switched off the Energy Nullification device on his hip…and unleashed Hell itself on the city. Buildings crumbled, fires raged, and Aiya had a grand time.

It took him only a half hour to level everything around him. With his bloodlust temporarily satiated, Aiya turned on the communicator in his vest. "Need pickup, lock on my coordinates."

Aiya's ship, docked in an orbital space station, powered up and shot down towards the planet and Aiya's position. As another wave of vehicles came speeding towards him, Aiya activated his anti-grav boots and levitated up to his ship. The last thing the people of Pantra saw of him was the infamous writing on the back of his vest: "Aiya 3:16 says I just fucked your mom"


	5. Chapter 5: Armada PERFECT

_Chapter 5:_

**Armada P.E.R.F.E.C.T.**

For hundreds of years, the planet Bartosi had been a desolate wasteland, left untouched as a testament to the foolishness of a power-hungry race. Untouched, that is, until now. 2000 years after the fall of the cruelest race in the history of this sector of space, an expedition crew has started exploring the remains of the Bartosian Empire, hoping to find some long lost artifact that will make them famous. Little do they know that they're about to discover an artifact unlike any they thought existed.

The team had been exploring for several days before the team leader, a woman named Shrika from the planet Taroo stumbled across what she believed to be the Bartosian military headquarters. "Karo!" She hollered to her assistant "Come look at this."

Karo, a young man from Taroo's neighboring planet Ceear Prime, hurried over to where Shrika was standing. "Find something?" He asked.

"I think I may have. Look at this mound of dirt." She said, pointing to a small hill in front of them, no more then 8 feet tall. "Doesn't look natural, does it?"

Indeed, the dirt hill didn't roll out naturally, as if it'd been created through weather or such. Rather, it looked more like a camel's hump, jutting up sharply. Shrika ran her hands across it, hoping her sense of touch could fill in the missing piece of the puzzle her sense of sight denied her. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Karo asked.

"This isn't even dirt…" She said quietly.

Karo quickly marched over and felt it himself. "By the sand lakes of Ceear, you're right!"

The rest of the five members of the team came over and started looking for something that might give them a clue what the strange mound was, their hearts racing over the prospect of what this find could be. It was Shrika who eventually pressed whatever she needed to press to activate the mound, revealing it to be a passageway, leading down into the underground of Bartosi.

Wasting not a moment, all seven headed down the steps, eventually coming to a large room housing all sorts of consoles and monitors. "Karo," Shrika whispered, "Please tell me you remembered the portable power generator."

Karo said nothing, rather he quickly got into the large backpack he'd been carrying and produced a two-foot rectangular object, handing it to Shrika. She tapped a few keys on the object and placed it on one of the consoles. Within seconds, lights started to come on, and the consoles sprang to life. Shrika covered her mouth, almost unable to believe all the equipment still worked after so long.

"Amazing…" Karo muttered, his eyes wide and taking in everything he saw.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Piped up one of the other party members "Lets start digging and see what treasure we can get!"


	6. Chapter 6: Anguirus

_Chapter 6:_

**Anguirus**

Ever since the fight, his mind, and his life, has been nothing but a haze.

The fight he remembers. A huge, three-headed golden dragon had attacked him, and two other monsters, a giant moth and bat-like creature, came to his aid. Together, they mounted an offensive against the beast. But it was strong. Every hit they got in, he hit back harder.

Eventually, the golden dragon killed the other two monsters, but not without badly hurting itself. Anguirus knew that the time to strike had to be right then. And strike he did. He slammed into the dragon with his Thunderball attack and knocked it over, timing his landing so he'd land right on top of it. And when he did, he sank his teeth right into one of its throats, biting as hard as he could.

He tasted the thing's blood, and it was sickening. And he saw its eyes rolling up to the back of its skull. But the other heads recovered much faster then he thought they would. They unleashed they're painful golden beams on him at point blank range, as well as the purple electrical attacks from it's wings. Finally, Anguirus could take no more, and pulled away, but not without the middle head's throat in his mouth.

He rolled over in pain, his insides literally cooked. He opened his eyes and waited for the deathblow. But it never came. The dragon was to badly wounded to continue fighting. It took off into the sky. But before it was beyond sight, and before he lost consciousness, Anguirus felt something in his head…it was the dragon! It was somehow communicating with him. It told him that it would heal, and it would be back to kill him…slowly.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. And since that day, he hasn't had a clear thought. He thinks he's been awake a few times, but he's not sure. He thinks he's been moved from where he was, but he's not sure. He thinks he's still alive…but he's not sure.


	7. Chapter 7: Anguirus

_Chapter 7:_

**Anguirus**

The buzzer on General Vickers alarm blared, its shrill whine waking him from slumber. Still groggy, he pulled himself out of his bed, trudging over to his alarm and turning it off.

Derek Vickers was not a man who enjoyed waking up early. Since he was a child, he'd always been a late sleeper. It was a trait that continued into his adulthood. A 6 A.M. wake-up is right down there with dental work as one of his least favorite things to have to face.

General Vickers put on his uniform, slowly. It was 6:30, didn't leave him much time to get to the mess hall and then to the control room on time. He trudged to the mess hall and, more to the point, to the coffee maker. He'd need a good two cups to feel human for the rest of the day. He liked to enjoy his coffee and whatever breakfast he was eating that day, but time rarely permitted him this luxury.

Derek sucked down a cup, devoured his egg and cheese sandwich, then sucked down another cup and quickly made his way out of the mess hall and toward the conference room one level up. Normally, he got to make his own schedule more or less, but today was different. Today some of the higher-ups from Washington, including the President himself, would be sitting in for a presentation detailing the progress of "Project Anguirus."

The General reviewed the facts that lead him here. For 16 years, three of which Vickers had been in command, Project Anguirus had been the top-secret baby of the U.S. Government. With Mechagodzilla gone, the United States started plans on building another robot to handle Kaiju attacks. But only a year after Mechagodzilla was declared lost and unsalvageable, the horrific demon dragon Grand Ghidorah attacked the Earth. He destroyed a few cities in Arizona before clashing with Anguirus, a Kaiju that had never been to high on the Mechagodzilla hit list due to his generally peaceful nature.

As a warrior, Anguirus handled himself fairly well against Ghidorah. But as the battle wore on, it was clear he was outmatched. His lack of ranged attacks and flight made him easy pickings for the dragon. But then two other flying Kaiju, who up to that point had never been seen before, joined the battle against Ghidorah.

Together, they rallied against him. But he was still too strong to be beaten. He killed the two flying kaiju, and left Anguirus broken and almost dead. But Anguirus had succeeded in critically wounding Ghidorah, and the beast retreated to space, and it hasn't been seen since.

With Anguirus lying comatose, the Government quickly took advantage of the situation. Using every resource available, they built an underground facility near him, and, keeping him heavily sedated, moved him into it. It was perfect. Ghidorah had completely destroyed the outlying cities, meaning no one saw what they did. They reported Ghidorah driven off, and Anguirus dead. They also said the entire area was radioactive, and no civilians should go near it. This allowed them to work in utter secrecy.

The goal was to use DNA technology, like the kind that was used to make Mechagodzilla, on Anguirus. They would change him, make him stronger, and brainwash him to do their bidding. He'd be the perfect replacement for Mechagodzilla, made better by the fact that the U.S. wouldn't have to share him with Japan this time. They could use him entirely for their own ends. If a Kaiju attacked the States, he'd destroy it. And if it attacked another country, he'd destroy that one to…for a price.

General Vickers still didn't know why he was chosen to take over the project three years ago. He knew he had a lot of powerful friends, and that he was a master manipulator and politician. Hell, that's how he got to be a General in the first place. Pulling strings, favors, blackmail, a silver tongue, and sex. All were weapons he'd used at some point to get to where he was today. It sure as hell wasn't because he was a good soldier or tactician. He just played to his strengths, and this is what the results were.

Vickers checked his watch and smiled. 6:58, and he was right outside the door. Nice. He opened up and looked for the President. Start at the top, work his way down. He smiled and shook hands with the Commander and Chief, then to the various dignitaries and other Washington bigwigs. After all the greetings were done, Vickers took a seat and the meeting began.

"Good morning to you all, and I thank you for coming," began the Project Leader, a woman by the name of Destiny Moons. Destiny, unlike Derek, had worked hard to get to where she was, and deserved the job she had and the large Government salary that came with it. Her cut to the chase, take no shit attitude put some people off at times, but she didn't let that bother her, or at least tried not to.

"I am very pleased to announce that as of yesterday, all the gene resequencing in Anguirus is complete. All that is left now is to brain implants we need to control him."

Applause cropped up from throughout the room. Destiny smiled, and continued. "Today is a day we've been working toward for years now. We've spent billions of dollars getting to this point, and now, the dividends of all out hard work are about to be seen."

More applause from the audience, slightly less this time, but only because Destiny, anxious to start listing off the new powers Anguius had been given, started speaking again.

"I will now list the new abilities our gene resequencing has bestowed upon the Anguirus." Destiny nodded to a man sitting by a laptop computer, and he keyed in a few commands, causing a large screen behind her to spring to life, showing a computerized image of Anguirus.

"As you can see already just from looking at him, we've improved in several key areas." The image centered and zoomed on his head and neck.

"First, we've covered his head and neck with a thick layer of protective bone, shielding his vital areas from attack. He will still have full usage of his neck and head rotation, however. In addition, we elongated his fangs, making them deadly weapons. We also surgically implanted a special piece of metal into his skull we call Telepanium. This metal, developed here, blocks all telepathic and telekinetic attacks on Anguirus."

The image then shifted to Anguirus' carapace. "We also sharpened up the spines on his carapace, which will give his Thunderball attack more of an edge. The carapace is also now key to Anguirus' most potent weapon."

The computerized image changes to show the new and improved Anguirus and Grand Ghidorah in battle. Ghidorah fires several of his Gravity Beams at Anguirus, which hit his carapace and appear to be absorbed. After a few more of these blasts, the carapace starts to glow, and a massive blast comes out of it, boring a huge hole into Ghidorah, killing it. Impressed murmurs are heard throughout the room.

"Because Anguirus' carapace covers such a large portion of his body, energy attacks are now rather ineffective against him. We've also spliced into him DNA from both Godzilla and Grand Ghidorah."

More whispers are heard throughout the room. "He now can emit Ghidorah's Gravity beams from his eyes, Godzilla's nuclear beam from his mouth, and also has Godzilla's regenerative properties. As a final addition, we've enhanced the muscles throughout his body. He's stronger, faster, and more agile then he ever was before."

The compurterized Anguirus is shown in battle again, this time against Godzilla. Both fire their nuclear beams, and both beams strike each other, locking the two kaiju in a beam war. But Anguirus fires his Gravity Bolts and knocks Godzilla over. Anguirus is then shown doing several flips to show off his agility, and after that rushes in with surprising speed and bites Godzilla's arm, crushing his wrist with his jaws. Godzilla uses his free claw to slash Anguirus' throat, cutting him deeply as Anguirus lets go. But the wound heals quickly, as does Godzilla's crushed wrist.

Godzilla charges up and fires his spiral beam and Anguirus, striking him on his carapace. The carapace glows, then fires the same beam at Godzilla it did at Ghidorah. The beam strikes him dead on in the head, stripping the flesh away and knocking the skull off, killing the King of the Monsters in a most unceremonious fashion. Anguirus lets loose his trademark honking bark in a cry of victory as the lights come on and the screen goes blank. Destiny Moons once again spoke.

"What you saw on that screen are estimates of what our new and improved Anguirus' powers will be."

After a slight silence, a man in the back of the room stood up. It was the President. "When will you begin the gene therapy to get him under control?" He said, his voice commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

Destiny, not usually flustered, couldn't help but stammer a bit. The President had a way of intimidating people, even when he wasn't trying.

"Uh…T-today Mr. President. In fact, we've already started about an hour ago. That's actually why I scheduled this meeting for today, I wanted you all to be here when we started the final portion of gene therapy."

"May we see the subject?" He asked.

Destiny didn't stammer this time. She just smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Gentlemen, may I present to you…Anguirus, the new protector of the United States of America!"

With a motion of her hand, the wall behind her started to separate, revealing a thick glass wall behind it. And in plain view was Anguirus. His eyes closed, and his head weaving from side to side slightly. This seemed to worry Destiny. General Vickers as well had concern on his face. He quickly got up a headed over to Destiny.

"Ms. Moon," he whispered, "That thing has never moved before, what's the deal now?"

"I…I don't know." She said as she grabbed a phone out of her pocket and hit a speed dial. Concerned voices and whispers started coming from the various guests. It was clear to them something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Nova Ghidorah

_Chapter 8:_

**Nova Ghidorah**

The far off planet of Taloon had been terrorized for months by a vicious beast. It seemed to have an insatiable appetite for the denizens of the planet, and an unyielding need to destroy everything it came across. Their weapons were useless. Taloon wasn't a technologically backwards planet, but it wasn't on the cutting edge either. It seemed hopeless.

Until one day when a three-headed savior came from the sky.

It burst forth from the clouds over one of Taloon's last great cities, a city that was under attack from the monster. The dragon's scales were the purest of white, giving an almost holy look to him. His cackle echoed across the landscape, a challenge to the murderer below him. The beast, which resembled a large bull with four horns instead of two and wings, answered with his own bellowing challenge.

The people looked on as the dragon crashed right into the bull, shoving him away from the outskirts of the city, and then standing defiantly between the massive beast and the frightened people in the city.

The bull stamped his feet and bellowed angrily, but the three-headed dragon just stood calmly, not budging an inch. The bull shook its head in a display, and then charged in. The dragon opened all three of its maws, and each emitted a bright blue beam with white spirals. The three beams struck the bull dead on and stopped it in its tracks.

With his enemy stunned and wounded, the dragon turned to the city, and reached out to every mind it could. It told them its name was Nova Ghidorah, and it would protect them from harm. Ghidorah turned back to the bull kaiju, and started emitting thin beams from the tips of its wings. These beams cut into the bull and left large gashes on its body.

The beast was reeling, and Ghidorah knew the time to finish the battle was now. He charged up his Nova Beams, and as the beast, blinded by rage and pain, charged in, he combined them into one beam, striking the bull dead on and killing it instantly.

With his opponent dead and the people of this planet safe, Ghidorah took off into the skies and into space. He'd only sidetracked to this planet because he could hear the people's anguish and fear, and the hatred of the beast, in his mind. But from here, it was a short journey to the Milky Way, and to an evil unlike any he'd ever faced.

He'd heard of it a year or so ago, when he was on a planet fighting another monster. After the victory, he could feel hatred toward him from a small pocket of the people. He entered their minds, and asked them why they hated him. They told him of an appallingly evil beast that looked just like him, only golden instead of white. It attacked their planet and killed scores of their people, leaving the survivors scattered across the star system. It called itself "Grand Ghidorah."

As soon as he heard this, Nova Ghidorah took off in search of this evil doppelganger, determined to destroy it. His search has lead him to the Milky Way, and more to the point, a planet named Earth. That is the last place Grand Ghidorah was sighted, and so that's where he will look.

And may all the deities of the universe have mercy on it when he finds it.


	9. Chapter 9: Bigor

_Chapter 9:_

**Bigor**

"Bah, you raised the prices again!"

Jamius rifled through the wares at the store before finally settling on a dagger with a blade of about nine inches or so.

"Sorry Jamius, supply and demand." The store keep said.

"So you say." Chuckled Jamius as he handed over the five gold pieces needed to buy the weapon.

"What do you need with a dagger anyways?" The shop keep inquired, stroking his long beard.

"I'm hoping to enchant it with a spell." Jamius replied.

"Still wasting time with those damned spells eh?" The shop keep laughed.

"We'll see if you're still laughing when I've become the greatest sorcerer of all time!" Jamius retorted.

The two exchanged goodbyes and Jamius quickly headed back to his small home, anxious to try out the new spell he'd discovered.

Jamius had been interested in magic since he was a young lad. When he and his friends would play, and they'd be barbarians, or soldiers and such, he was always a wizard, or sorcerer. And now that he'd finally turned 16, the age where he was old enough to practice magic, he couldn't wait to start.

He'd had little success up until now. But recently, he'd stumbled across an old book in a long-forgotten library that contained incantations for powerful magic spells. This was surely something that would help him become the master magic user he sought to become.

The second Jamius got home, he went to the small room he liked to practice magic in and carefully placed the dagger on a small table with strange, archaic symbols on it. He was awfully hungry, but ignored the growling in his gut. He wanted to try some of this magic now!

Jamius kneeled down onto his knees and opened the book, choosing a spell that would enchant the dagger with a permanent frost around it, assuming it worked correctly.

Jamius closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. He needed his mind to be clear of all distraction and thoughts to control the spell properly, but that was proving very difficult. Once his mind was clear, or at least as clear as he could make it, he began reciting the incantations. About midway through the spell, the room started to get very cold. Jamius simply took this as a sign the spell was working. Encouraged, he continued reciting. But as the spell continued, the room started to get unbearably cold. Jamius started shivering uncontrollably. He felt like his very insides were freezing up, his own blood turning to ice. A sharp wind was whipping through the room and adding to his misery.

Jamius stopped the spell and tried shutting his mind and body off to the magic world, but he couldn't. He panicked as he saw ice covering his body. He tried screaming for help, but no sound came out…his vocal cords had been frozen. Had his tear ducts not been frozen as well, he would have shed a tear. As it was, his last thoughts were regretting ever having found that book, and his last emotions were only the most abject terror he'd ever felt as his entire body slowly turned to ice, and his life slowly seeped out of him. The last thing he saw was the horrifying image of his home exploding as the freezing winds shot outward and covered the entire village in a blanket of ice. All the people had been frozen in place.

The magical energies Jamius had unleashed didn't go away though. They moved downward, deep underground, eventually reaching a cavern filled with molten rock and strange, radioactive crystals. The magic reacted violently with the radiation, and was drawn to the carcass of a long-dead dinosaur that had been lying on a massive rock outcropping for centuries. The magic seeped into his bones, into his cells, and mixed with the radiation already present there.

Over the course of countless years, the Dinosaur was slowly mutated, until it was no longer recognizable as one of its own species. He inexplicably grew to many times his original height and weight.

But the most astounding event was still to take place. It wasn't until well after the year 2000 that it happened. The Dinosaur awoke, alive.


	10. Chapter 10: Nuvi

_Chapter 10:_

**Nuvi**

The high council had been meeting for several days straight. Eating and sleeping in the same room they'd been in since the initial news that the planet Nuvi Prime was doomed. And they still couldn't agree on a way to save the population from a slow, arduous death.

Many suggestions had been thrown out, and each one had been shot down. The first idea was to build a massive spaceship and load the entire populace on it, then moving them to another planet. But Nuvian space charts were few and antiquated. They knew of no planet nearby that could sustain them, except for one that already had a thriving population on it. Beyond that, they simply didn't have the technology for a monumental task like that.

One man suggested they somehow "refuel" the sun, but the resource-scarce planet of Nuvi Prime could never handle such a task. One military leader, a Nuvian by the name of Kree, advocated heading to their neighboring world and subjugating it.

"Kree," Koh began "We are not a race of barbarians. How would you go about doing this? Genocide? Can you justify the extinction of one race just to preserve another?"

"Quite frankly, yes, I can." Kree responded coldly. The air of the room turned to one of disgust. Yet, Kree continued.

"Our neighbors are a rather backwards race, hundreds of years behind us technologically. We have advanced far beyond them, so it makes sense to replace a weaker race with a stronger one. Their world is near ours, and it would only take about a generation or so to make it there. And if you're that opposed to outright extermination, we can leave some to serve under us as laborers."

And with those words, the mood of the room went from disgust to hostile. Many started throwing insults Kree's way.

"Idiots!!" He yelled "All you, idiots! Just what would you have us do? Sit around and debate while our entire race withers and dies with not even a whimper?! Act as disgusted as you wish so you can look yourselves in the mirror tonight. But deep in your guts, you all KNOW I'm right! This is the only way for us to survive!"

"Then maybe it's better for us to die." Koh said simply.

Several years went by, with no practical solution in sight. The general public was kept in the dark on the matter to avoid riots. And so they lived their lives, blissfully unaware that that which gave them life was about to die soon.

It wasn't until a reclusive scientist, renowned for his work with energy manipulation, came forward that a solution seemed plausible. Vore-noon was without question the leading mind of Nuvi when it came to energy. And his proposal was every bit as bold as it was shocking.

He proposed that all 6 billion Nuvians be converted to energy.


	11. Chapter 11: Aiya

_Chapter 11:_

**Aiya**

"Computer, run a system-wide diagnostic of all portions of the ship that were repaired while you were at port."

"Diagnostic underway."

Aiya sat back in his chair as the computer ran through a system check. He wanted to make sure the Pantrian engineers that worked on his ship didn't get wind of what he did on their home planet and try to sabotage it. While waiting on the results, Aiya started going through the list of potential jobs for him. As an intergalactic mercenary kaiju, he hired himself out to all sorts of characters, but his jobs generally stayed the same. Either kill a kaiju that's attacking a planet, or attack a planet's defenses to soften it up for an invasion force. Occasionally, he'd be called on to rescue a hostage or prisoners of war, but these instances are rare. His asking price is high, seeing as how he's never failed a job in all his years of doing this line of work. Aside from that, he prefers to stick to kaiju killing and attacking planets. It's fun.

Two jobs in particular catch his eye, and an idea forms in his head. The first job entails attacking a planet in the Milky Way known as "Earth." He'd never been to that region of space before. It'd be a good idea to scout it out and see if there's anything else worthwhile.

The second job is an assassination. Someone is offering him a large sum of money to kill a Karimian by the name of Myston the Champion. Even Aiya had heard of Myston. A Karmian warrior who is said to be immortal, and dedicated to perfecting his physical body and fighting skills. The prospect of having a good 'ol fashioned fist fight with a guy he could actually go toe-to-toe with, put bluntly, started to give Aiya a hard-on.

"Yeah, a guy like that and me could really rip the place up…and if we happened to do it on Earth…all the better. Two jobs at once. And more money then I could shake my dick at." Aiya said with a devious grin.

"Diagnostic complete, all systems running within acceptable parameters."

"Perfect." Aiya tapped a few keys on his control monitors, accepting both the Myston assassination and Earth jobs at once. Next he put his plan into action. He opened a communications channel to the Karmian Home world.

"To anyone listening, this is Aiya, the Kaiju King. I want all you Karmian losers to listen up. I'm issuing a challenge to your pride and joy, Myston. If he's got a sack between his legs, he can meet Big Daddy Bad in the Milky Way on the planet Earth, and prove that he's not the worthless sack of Karmian shit I've had him pegged for!"

Aiya closed that channel and sat back in his plush chair, smiling to himself and counting the money he was about to come into in his head.


	12. Chapter 12: Myston the Champion

_Chapter 12:_

**Myston the Champion**

The ebon body of Myston dripped with a mixture of sweat and blood. His muscles, sculpted from nearly 2000 years of relentless training, ached. Yet he knew they would not fail him. The strange beast before him shrieked a battle cry at him, but he ignored it. The beast, to anyone else, would look terrifying. Colored a bright red, it stood on two muscular legs, and sported a forked tail. Once its body went to the middle however, it split in two. It had two upper bodies, each with it's own set of arms, and a dragon-like head with cat's eyes.

But to Myston, it was merely his current challenge. And much to his satisfaction, it was turning out to be a skilled challenge at that. The kaiju knew how to use one torso to occupy Myston while the other attacked him. The numerous slashes on his body attested to this fact. In addition to this, both the mouths of the dragon could spit fire.

Yes, this was an excellent target for him to improve his skills. But the time to end it all was now. Myston made his move, emitting a beam from the horn on his tyrannosaurian head. The beam struck one of the faces dead-on, blinding it and disorientating the beast. Next, he summoned energy into his hand, and tossed an energy discus at the kaiju, striking directly where the body split into two.

Myston charged in and jumped, flying toward the beast and connecting with a powerful kick that toppled it over. He moved in and grabbed its tail, lifting it up and slamming it back down again. Another hornbeam, and two more energy disks slammed into the creature, causing it to let loose a mournful cry of anguish. It was beaten.

Had the creature not put up such a spectacular fight, Myston would have killed it at this point. But it made no sense to him to end such an excellent fighter. It would recover, as would he. And then he could fight it again, and improve his skills even more. Myston smirked, his razor-sharp teeth displayed in the corner of his mouth. Other then the distinctly Tyrannosaur-like head, Myston resembled a human being. A pitch-black, massive human being, but a human nonetheless...

"Halroth." Myston said, addressing his pupil, a young Karmian warrior who had just begun apprenticing under him.

"Yes sir?" Halroth responded.

"Is the rejuvenation chamber on the ship ready for me?"

"Yes Myston, it is. I prepared it before we left."

"Good work. I'm going there now; see to it that food for this beast is left here. I want to make sure it recovers quickly. Once that's done, take off and head back to Karmia."

"Yes sir." Halroth replied.

Myston had only taken on five pupils in all the years he'd been alive, Halroth included. The fact that he was even taking on pupils made him a bit of an oddity among Karmians. Karmian warriors are supposed to be self-taught. But Myston had never felt to many of the rules of Karmian warriors applied to him. He snubbed his horn at many of the unwritten rules of conduct for Karmian warriors, and due to the glory he'd brought the home world, he got away with it.

A prime example was letting this creature live. Karmian warriors killed beasts they'd defeated, and usually cooked and ate a portion of the remains, as well as cut off the head and preserved it as proof of the kill. But Myston only followed that rule if the opponent didn't give him a good fight. If a beast could go toe-to-toe with him and hold it's own, it deserved to live, he felt.

Myston had also sired no offspring in all the years he'd been alive, another oddity among Karmian males. Most males try to find a mate and produce an offspring as soon as they've made their first kill. But Myston hated the thought of finding a woman; growing close to her and having a child, then watching both of them grow old and die while he continued to live.

Aside from that, he wanted nothing to distract him from his training. Sex for Karmians could be rather…intense, and often times Karmians who mate would have to spend several days recuperating and regaining the enerfy they spent on sex. That's energy Myston would rather spend on training.

Myston made his way back to his ship and saw a blinking light on the left side of the control console, indicating a message had been sent while he was fighting. He keyed in a few commands, and the message played over the communications system.

"Myston, it's Jabarkass." Myston smiled. He'd known Jabarkass only a few months now, but he was proving to be a good friend. A quick-witted Karmian who always made Myston laugh. "A message just arrived a while ago to our homeworld, I really think you should pay attention to this…"

"To anyone listening, this is Aiya, the Kaiju King. I want all you Karmian losers to listen up. I'm issuing a challenge to your pride and joy, Myston. If he's got a sack between his legs, he can meet Big Daddy Bad in the Milky Way on the planet Earth, and prove that he's not the worthless sack of Karmian shit I've had him pegged for!"

Myston stood with a rather surprised look on his face. Aiya! His infamy had long ago reached the Karmian home world. Depending on whom you asked, he was either a psychopathic scourge or a psychopathic savior. He tended to start trouble on any world he stepped foot on.

But it wasn't like Aiya to just outright challenge someone like this…that is unless there's something in it for him. It didn't take Myston long to figure out that someone had put a price on his head and Aiya was just trying to collect on it. Fine. Myston had wanted to face off with the so-called "Baddest Mugger in the Universe" for some time now.

He pressed another button and turned the ship speaker system on. "Halroth, Slight change in plans. We're going to the Milky Way, and a planet called Earth. Set a course as soon as you're done with the monster."

"Yes sir." Came the reply.

Myston smiled at the prospect of fighting a being like Aiya. His fighting skills were said to be top notch. He wouldn't hesitate to use underhanded tactics though; he was an assassin after all. But aside from all that, he'd made an open challenge to Myston, and insulted him to boot. Myston would not back down from any challenge. He hadn't in the nearly 2000 years he'd been alive, and was not about to start now.

He stepped into the cylinder-shaped rejuvenation chamber and closed its lid. Special water meant to promote healing started filling it as he grabbed a mask and put it on, breathing deeply. Sleeping gas poured into his lungs and relaxed him. His last thoughts before he drifted off to unconsciousness were of Aiya, and their inevitable battle.


	13. Chapter 13: GODzilla

_Chapter 13:_

**GODzilla**

The God of Atlantis was getting worried. For some time now, he'd been sensing hostility emanating from Dagahra, and it seemed to increase with every passing day. He'd always worried that Dagahra still held some bitterness within him for how he was captured by Godzilla and forced to work off his debt to Atlantis. He'd hoped that allowing him to climb up the ladder of command would help to ease that bitterness. For a time, it seemed to work. But now, he wasn't sure.

Godzilla wasn't worried about his own safety. There was nothing Dagahra could do to harm him. But the people of Atlantis were another story. There was no telling how many lives he'd take if he attacked.

Godzilla stood and stretched, his golden scales reflecting the light in the throne room. He'd have to take care of this problem one way or another. He'd come to trust Dagahra over the years, but if he couldn't convince Godzilla of his mended ways, he'd have to banish him from Atlantis.

He was about to head off to find Dagahra when an Atlantian came running up to him.

"Forgive me for intruding Lord Godzilla" the man said as he bowed at the God's foot.

"Is it important?" Godzilla asked.

"Dagahra has sent me to give you word that he invites you to a special dinner with him tonight." The messenger said, still bowing at Godzilla's feet.

Godzilla was surprised "Tonight eh? Good. Tell him I accept, and I'll see him tonight."

"At once my Lord. By your leave?"

"Yes, you may go." Godzilla said, sitting back down in his massive throne.

The man sprinted off in search of Dagahra as Godzilla mused to himself.

"Well, this works out very well. I can either confirm my fears or put them to rest, and have dinner while I'm at it." He chuckled.

Elsewhere in the palace, the messenger ran up to Dagahra.

"He's agreed, master."

Dagahra cackled. "Wonderful. Tonight is the last night that fool will rule this city. A new era dawns in Atlantis tonight Arlon!"

"And I will be with you every step of the way, as I always have been." Arlon replied.

"Yes, you have stayed faithful to me ever since you were first assigned to me Arlon. I will reward you when it's all over. You will be in Atlantian history books!" Dagahra said with a smile.

"Thank you master."

"Go now. Take the Ambrosia and see to it that it makes it into our drinks for tonight. And remember which is which. You must put the correct piece in the correct cup for it to work."

"I swear I will not fail you master."

Arlon grabbed the two pieces of Ambrosia and quickly made his way to the kitchen to carry out Dagahra's plan, while Dagahra himself chuckled and anxiously waited for dinnertime.


	14. Chapter 14: Armada PERFECT

_Chapter 14:_

**Armada P.E.R.F.E.C.T.**

The team had been at it for hours now, and still couldn't make heads or tails of the gibberish that the consoles presented them. Most of them had given up and unpacked their sleeping bags, hoping that a good night's sleep would give them a fresh perspective on the matter in the morning. But Shrika and Karo refused to give up. The answer was close, and they knew once they cracked the code, the secrets of the Bartosian Empire would come flooding out, and they'd go down in history.

"Okay, what about these triangular symbols here?" Karo mused as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I think those are characters in their language." Shrika responded, sighing.

She groaned and paced a bit "Uuugh, I can't think in here, it's to damned hot!" she exclaimed as she quickly took off her overcoat and tossed it aside. Indeed, while most races in the universe had average body temperatures that stick to a range of 92 to 101 degrees F, the Bartosian's average temperature was about 110 degrees. As such, Bartosians tended to enjoy heat more then other races. Made worse was Shrika's preference of cold.

It was at this point that Karo noticed just how fit and toned her body was. He'd always liked her, or rather lusted after her. But he'd done it from afar. The planet Ceear Prime was not really well known for it's aggressive men. Men on his planet were pretty docile and passive, and making the first move in courtship was almost unheard of.

But now Shrika, glistening in sweat and covering her upper body with only a flimsy top, stirred something within Karo, and he suddenly realized how long he'd been without sexual distraction.

Shrika, for her part, was trying hard not to look at Karo. She knew he'd been attracted to her for some time now, and it wasn't easy hiding her own growing attraction from him. Taking off her overcoat might not have been the best move in terms of stifling their mutual attraction, but it had to be done; she simply couldn't work in such heat wearing warm clothes.

Shrika worked feverishly at the console to keep her mind off Karo, and where his eyes might be at that time. But it was a simple suggestion from him that made the tension between them unbearable.

"What about this blinking symbol here?" He asked as he pointed at it, his arm accidentally brushing her body as it pointed to the symbol in question. Shrika turned around, and stared into his eyes. Karo froze in place, not really knowing what to do.

With both of them so close to each other, with such strong attraction to each other, the inevitable happened. It can't be said who initiated the kiss, as both leaned into with equal eagerness. But once their lips met, passion took over. And once passion took over, it didn't take long for the groping began.

Amidst the moaning and groping, Shrika's hand, which had been traveling down Karo's midsection, slipped and slammed across the console. As soon as she did this, a beeping came from it that alarmed both would-be lovers. They chuckled nervously, but before they could go back to the kissing, a door behind them began to slide open.

Both looked on, astonished that they'd finally succeeded in getting somewhere, and laughed a little at the circumstances that finally allowed them access.

The urge to continue exploring each other was strong, but the urge to look inside the next room was irresistible. Both stepped into the room, and realized they were on a catwalk. But they couldn't see what the room contained, as the lights were out.

"I think I found another console here." Karo whispered as he fiddled with a switch on the side of it. He eventually flicked it, and the console came to life. As soon as it did, lights began coming on, several at a time. As more lights came on, the two realized they were in a very, very large storeroom. As far as they could see, there seemed to be spare parts and mechanical workings.

"K-karo! This is it! This is what we came to find!" Shrika exclaimed excitedly.

Both started laughing. Quietly at first, but it built into near hysterics. Both locked eyes for a moment, and it all came together. The passion from earlier, the bottled up desire from before, the euphoric feeling of victory from finding their treasure. Once again, they embraced in a passionate kiss. But this time, the groping traveled to places that neither explored before. And within a minute, Shrika had ripped off both her top and Karo's.

Karo pressed her against the side of the catwalk and kissed his way down her neck and chest.

That's when she saw it.

Shrika emitted a curt gasp and her jaw dropped open as she stared at it. Karo, thinking it was the nimble moving of his tongue and lips causing her to gasp, continued unabated. But her insistent smacking of his back with her hand told her something was wrong. He stopped his assault on her cleavage and looked at her. Once he caught site of her eyes and jaw wide open, he knew something had to be wrong. Karo looked behind him, and like her, his jaw and eyes opened as wide as they could.

A gargantuan robot stood before them. The catwalk was about 50 meters above the ground…and it only came up to the robot's torso.

"Ar…Armada." Shrika whispered.

"No way…it, it couldn't be." Karo said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That was just a legend, a rumor started by Bartosian survivors."

"Looks awfully real to me Karo." Shrika responded. She made her way to another console directly in front of Armada and started looking at it. This one was far easier to decipher then the ones in the other room, and before long, Shrika was knee-deep in info about Armada, caring not about the fact that her breasts were still exposed and swaying about as she worked.

"It's true, it's all true." She said. "Look at this. It was called Armada P.E.R.F.E.C.T., which stood for P.rototype E.radicator and cer of F.oreign E.xtraterrestrial C.ivilizations T.otal. The Bartosians had just completed it, and were just about to launch it against their enemies."

"I'd always heard rumors about this thing. They say the Bartosians had planned on simply sending it on an orgy of destruction. It would target any planet in its path." Karo mused.

"It says that here to. God, our home planets are closest to here. If they'd launched it…"

"We'd have never been born. Neither would our parents or grandparents."

"What a horrible group of people the Bartosians must have been, to create a machine solely meant for complete genocide." Shrika scoffed.

"Good lord, this thing's huge. I mean I know the Bartosians used war machines, but none were this big, were they?" Karo asked.

"No. The biggest one measured about 55 meters in height. Most stayed within the 20-40 range. Armada is 110 meters it says here."

"Yeah, he looks it. If he's real, then that means the rumors about him might be to, about how they were actually in the middle of the countdown to launch him when the resistance cut the station's power." Karo said.

It was then that Shrika suddenly got a sickening feeling in her gut. "Oh…oh no." she said in a whisper.

"What?" Karo asked.

"They were in the middle of a countdown and the station's power was cut. What did we just do a few hours ago?"

All the color went out of Karo's face as he responded, "Restored power to the station."

Both shot over to the console, Shrika's fingers blazing across the screen in an attempt to find out if the countdown had resumed. A few seconds later, their worst fears were realized. "No…no no no no no!!" Shrika exclaimed.

"Can you shut it down?!" Karo asked, starting to panic.

"Not in the time we have left, there's only 45 seconds or so!"

"45 SECONDS!?" Karo half-screemed. "What have we done!?"

Shrika franticly tried to find a way to halt the countdown, but there simply wasn't enough time. The countdown reached zero, and an alarm blared throughout the complex. Shrika covered her mouth and began to sob as Karo took her in his arms. Armada began to stir, and hills of dust that had collected on him for two millennia surged off him like a waterfall of dirt.

Armada scanned the room, and set its visor directly on Shrika and Karo. Both knew that was it, they were going to die. Armada raised one of its four arms in the air and prepared to strike.

"Shrika…I love you." Karo said.

"I love you to Karo…" Shrika responded with tears in her eyes.

They embraced in one last, passionate kiss as Armada brought his massive arm down on the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15: Godzilla '54

_Chapter 15:_

**Godzilla '54**

In 1954, the first kaiju of all time rose from the ocean depths and embarked on a rampage of destruction across the Japanese city of Tokyo. Hundreds died in his wake. Eventually, a powerful weapon known as the Oxygen Destroyer killed Godzilla by depriving him of air to breathe.

But Godzilla's tale ends not there. He sank into the ocean depths as he died, and his body decomposed instantly. So fast was the decomposition, in fact, that his very soul was shot out of the body. He floated upward into space, where his spirit stayed, for years. 46 years to be precise.

In that time, the bodiless Godzilla learned to look down and view the Earth from space. He learned to visit it and travel across it in his non-corporeal form. And he found another of his kind, sleeping peacefully in the ocean as he once had.

Godzilla was content to let this beast sleep…until he discovered that the bones of his body had been taken from their resting place, and man, that same disgusting creature that had woken him from his own slumber, and then killed him in a most agonizing fashion, had done it. To further add insult, they were using his remains like a puppet to do their bidding. Godzilla could not let this stand!

He traveled back to the other of his kind that he'd found and woke it up. The new Godzilla rose up and attacked the same city his predecessor had nearly 50 years prior. Godzilla's old body was sent to fight the new Godzilla off, just as he'd hoped. Godzilla forced his way back into his body and took it back over, joining the new Godzilla in a rampage that left the city decimated.

But inhabiting his old body took a great toll on Godzilla, and once he had to abandon it, he floated back into space to rest. But he wasn't allowed to rest very long. The humans sent their machine against the new Godzilla again. The machine and Godzilla fought, and in the end, the new Godzilla lay hurt and vulnerable.

Godzilla saw his body about to be used to kill his successor, and summoned every ounce of strength he could muster to once again take it back over. He knew he couldn't hold on very long, and had to act fast. He picked up the new Godzilla and flew out to sea, plunging in where he knew the depths would allow it to be left alone and recuperate.

He hoped that doing this would somehow allow him to pass on to the next world, but to no avail. He once again floated out into space, even weaker then he was before.

That was over 15 years ago. Godzilla has recovered his strength, but he sees no point in returning to Earth. The other Godzilla long ago recovered, and is sleeping in the sea. The mechanical parts of his body that made it possible to move were wrecked.

But opportunities can come in strange situations. The spirit of Godzilla had been floating in space just above Earth as always when he noticed something heading toward him, something alive, and large. It had a round, bulbous body, with one large eye in the middle. It had no limbs, instead long tentacles waved around its body.

The thing that was coming toward him was a Spirit Eater, a beast that devoured souls before they crossed over to the after life and fed on them, keeping them in constant misery. It was, in fact, Godzilla's spirit that attracted this wretched creature.

It moved in to devour his soul, and Godzilla instinctively knew something wasn't right. Whatever this beast was, it meant him harm. He rushed in and attacked the only way he knew how: by trying to take over the creature's body.

The Spirit Eater didn't expect this, and was taken off-guard. A struggle ensued, a battle of the minds, of wills. While both were strong, the outcome was inevitable. The Spirit Eater was fighting for a meal; Godzilla was fighting for his life.

Godzilla overwhelmed his enemy and crushed its mind, occupying its body permanently. With a new body at last, Godzilla quickly made his way toward Earth…and payback.


	16. Chapter 16: GODzilla

_Chapter 16:_

**GODzilla**

"Arlon, is everything in place?" A somewhat anxious Dagahra asked.

"Yes master, everything is as you require it to be. The servants are finishing setting up the dinner table now." Arlon replied.

"Good, then I should be on my way."

Dagahra opened up the massive doors that lead from his chamber to the rest of Atlantis' castle. Rather it was massive to the Atlantians, to him, it was merely a door.

His and Godzilla's size made things like dinner and common accommodations rather tricky to pull off. The entire castle had to be built with Godzilla's 100-meter frame in mind. Corridors in the castle were nearly endless. His throne was a spectacle to behold. And preparing dinner for him, and in this case Dagahra, took enormous cooperation and teamwork.

With so much running around happening, it wasn't hard for Arlon to slip into the kitchen and sneak the two Ambrosia pieces into the kaiju's goblets. Now, all that was left for his master's victory was dinner itself.

Dinnertime arrived, and both Dagahra and Godzilla seated themselves at opposite ends of a 400-meter table. "I'm glad you requested this dinner tonight Dagahra." Godzilla said as he sat down. "There are things I wish to discuss with you."

"And I you, my lord." Dagahra responded with a grin. "But first…we must toast."

"As you wish." Godzilla said.

Dagahra's heart pounded in his chest. This was the moment of truth, all his plotting and planning was about to pay off. He just had to make sure he drank from his goblet at the same time as Godzilla, and the spell would transfer all of his powers to Dagahra!

"To Atlantis." Godzilla said as he raised his cup.

"And to he who rules it." Dagahra responded, his cup raised as well. Godzilla brought the cup to his mouth, and drank, Dagahra doing the same as soon as he did.

As soon as Godzilla put his cup down, his head started to swim. He tried shaking it off, but to no avail.

"It's working!" Dagahra thought to himself. "Just one last piece of the puzzle…"

Dagahra raised his head to the sky, and began to chant. "Nala-Akra, komu etel-sti-day, onru lakra!"

As soon as the spell left his mouth, a bright white beam erupted from Godzilla's chest as he screamed in agony. The beam bounced around the room a few times, vaporizing any unlucky servants it happened to come across, then slammed into Dagahra.

Once the light left Godzilla, he began to change. His legs and arms, his head and neck, his plates, tail, his entire body started to shrink, almost wither away. When it was done, he only stood a little over half the size he had before.

Meanwhile, Dagahra's body changed as well once the beam entered him. He grew massive legs, his front flippers became powerful, clawed arms with spikes coming out of them, and long bony spikes grew out of his back. In addition, a long whip-like tail emerged from his backside. All in all, he looked far more fearsome then he ever had, and his very being crackled with raw energy.

"D….Dagahra!" Godzilla croaked, his voice having changed as well to a more raspy sound. "What have….you done?!"

"FOOL!" Dagahra laughed. "Can you not see betrayal when it stares you in your eyes?!"

Anger welled in Godzilla's eyes as he charged at the new Dagahra. Dagahra just cackled and swatted away his enemy, then unleashed a blast at him that set his nervous system on fire.

"Oh my. It looks like you lost the 'God' part of Godzilla." Dagahra taunted. "I suppose we'll just have to call you Zilla from now on, won't we?"

Dagahra's laugh echoed throughout the halls of the palace and sent chills through every Atlantian that heard it. It was a laugh that ushered in a new era for Atlantis.

Grabbing the now-Zilla by his throat, Dagahra made his way through the corridors and burst out of the palace, issuing the same fiendish laugh as before. The Atlantians going about their daily business stopped where they were and gazed at the massive new form of Dagahra, and the other kaiju he held.

"Citizens of Atlantis!" Dagahra bellowed. "There has been a change of the guard. You're beloved Godzilla has graciously stepped down from his position as God of Atlantis and handed the title to one far more qualified and deserving…me."

Dagahra muscles bulged as he lifted Zilla up and released him, his limp body careening and slamming into a nearby building. Atlantians everywhere screamed and desperately ran to avoid the debris. Most didn't make it.

"There are going to be some exciting changes in the coming days for Atlantis…well, exciting for me I suspect, the rest of you probably won't much care for them."

Zilla forced his aching body to stand back up and charged Dagahra once again. God or no God, he wasn't going to let Dagahra simply claim the throne of Atlantis without a fight. He leapt in, jaws agape, but Dagahra caught him by the throat and slammed him down hard into the ground. Zilla's skull exploded in pain, and he went limp.

Dagahra looked Zilla in his eyes, glazed over from the assault. "Pathetic little creature. I could kill you right now if I wished. But I'm not going to. I'm going to toss you out of Atlantis, let you exist up there, in Man's world. And know this: while you're up there, trying to avoid man and his guns and his constant attempt to kill you, I'll be down here, enslaving the Atlantians you care for so much."

With that, Dagahra dragged a half-conscious Zilla through the streets of Atlantis as a horrified populace watched on, then stopped when he reached a certain point.

"Open the gates!" he bellowed.

The gates he spoke of were the only exit in Atlantis big enough for a Kaiju to go through. They were, in fact specially made by order of Godzilla many years ago. When the men guarding the gate didn't respond, Dagahra grew angry, and emitted a blast from his maw that destroyed the small building they were in, and them with it.

Dagahra them slammed Zilla to the ground again, and using raw power, forced the gate open, revealing the ocean. "Goodbye Zilla. Never return to this city again, it's mine now, and will be for the rest of all time!"

Dagahra laughed manically as he heaved Zilla into the frigid waters and watched with pleasure as the cold snapped Zilla back to consciousness. He twisted around, confused, and then eventually started making his way upward. Dagahra didn't care if he made it or not, it wasn't his problem.

Using his strength again, Dagahra forced the gate closed, and then heated it with fire from his fingertips so it would melt together, closing Atlantis off from Zilla forever. The new God of Atlantis stood up proudly and started marching back to the palace, unmindful of the screaming people underneath him being crushed.

Actually, he wasn't that unmindful, as he made sure to scrape the bloody carcasses off his feet before he entered the palace. As he did, Arlon was there to greet him.

"Master, congratulations! Everything went exactly as you planned it!" he exclaimed.

"Mmm, yes it did. I am now God of Atlantis, and the deposed Zilla is either floating dead in the ocean, or dragging his body onto land, where he'll be hunted and killed by the humans. And as for you, my faithful Arlon, none of this would have been possible without you. You're loyalty will be rewarded, here and now."

"Master, your generosity humbles me."

"As I said, you would go into Atlantian history books, and so you shall…as the first Atlantian killed by GODAGAHRA!!"

Godagahra raised his foot and slammed it down on Arlon before he even had a chance to scream for mercy.

"Besides, you were the only one who knew how I stole Godzilla's powers from him. With you dead, there's no chance anyone will be able to reverse the spell." Godagahra said as he smiled. He headed over to Godzilla's throne and seated himself in it.

"SERVENTS!!" He roared. Several terrified people crept into the room.

"I have a dead body on the bottom of my foot, clean it off!" He snarled.

All the servants quickly got cleaning tools and started working on Godagahra's foot.


	17. Chapter 17: Anguirus

_Chapter 17:_

**Anguirus**

Destiny Moons quickly excused herself from the meeting and punched in a speed dial on her cell phone as she hurried out the door from the room.

"What the HELL is going on down there?" she hissed as soon as someone picked up.

"We…we don't know Ms. Moons," came the reply from one of the technicians on the floor "from what we can read from Anguirus' vital signs, we think he's…waking up."

"WAKING UP!?" she screamed. "Do NOT let him wake up, understand? Pump him full of every tranquilizer you have on hand, and see to it more is on the way!"

"Uh, uh…Ms. Moons, we've already increased the dosage, tripled it in fact, but it's not working. We're keeping him groggy, but he's not going back to…OH MY GOD!! He's opening his eyes!"

Destiny felt her heart drop dead straight into her gut as a feeling of cold fear came over her. She heard the receiver drop and the technician abandoned the phone, and then frantic shouts. Seconds later, then entire complex erupted in the blare of klaxons and alarms. The sound was utterly deafening, but even it wasn't as loud as what came next. Above the ringing and screaming of alarms, Destiny heard clearly the barking honk of Anguirus.

She looked down the hall toward the conference room, and saw the door open and General Vickers, the President and Vice President all spill out. Each stood up and looked back in the room, toward Anguirus, and all three displayed what can only be described as the look of men who were as good as dead and knew it. A bright blue light slammed through the room and into the three men. Destiny watched in horror as the flesh was stripped from the men, and their charred and blackened skeletons crumpled to the ground once the beam stopped.

Destiny's mind could hardly comprehend what she just saw. The President and Vice President had both just been killed right in front of her. Not to mention the various higher-ups who had attended the meeting, among them the Secretary of Defense.

Destiny stood motionless for a few seconds, tears welling up in her eyes as the magnitude of the situation started to sink in. But a second roar from Anguirus and a rumbling that reverberated throughout the complex snapped her out of her trance. And her mind screamed one phrase into her ears…

"GET….OUT"

Destiny turned and ran, as hard and as fast as her muscles would allow. She quickly discarded her high heels and gained much needed speed as she ran to the elevator. She wasn't sure if it was safe to do that, but she didn't care. The stairs were to far off now, and the complex was starting to shake more and more as Anguirus broke free of his restraints. Each roar escaping from his throat came with further clarity, as he was undoubtedly waking up more.

The elevator opened and she got in, pressing the button for the top floor, where the exit was. She'd gotten lucky; the elevator wasn't on another floor. She hoped that it was a good omen.

Another quake rattled the elevator, and Destiny gripped the safety bars as raw, naked fear shot through her every vein. Anguirus' roar reverberated in her ears. The thing was close now; he'd clearly broken free of his bonds and was probably obliterating everything in his path.

Destiny reflected for a moment on what that meant. It meant that the few friends she'd made here were probably dead now, crushed to death under the kaiju's foot.

The shaking got more intense, and was constant now. Another roar from Anguirus, and judging from the distance, and the constant shaking, Destiny realized he was right on top of her. In fact, as soon as she came to this realization, the entire elevator seemed to lurch forth. Destiny was thrown to the ground. "This is it." She said to herself.

The elevator continued to shake violently as Destiny began reviewing her life. She remembered her first memory of playing out in the snow with Tommy Arnidt, who later went on to be a drug dealer, when she was 3 ½. She remembered her father alleviating her fears of falling of her bicycle by promising to fall off it every time she did, so she wouldn't feel the pain alone. And he made good on that promise as well, seven times over.

She remembered her mother giving her "the talk" when she was twelve. She remembered her first date at 14 with a crush, Jim Hardy. She remembered the day her sister died in a car accident, and how it was the first time she ever saw her father cry.

All these memories and more came flooding back to her, and she realized that it'd been over a month since she last talked to her parents, and she regretted that now. But it was to late. All she could do now was close her eyes…and wait for death.

But for all the shaking and rumbling, death didn't come. She heard debris slamming into the elevator and saw dents in it, but it wasn't getting crushed like she expected. Finally, the rumbling stopped, and was reduced to a jostling every few seconds. She still heard Anguirus roaring, he was just as close as he'd been the whole time. Curiosity finally got the better of Destiny, and she crawled over to the emergency hatch at the top of the elevator, which wasn't difficult as it was on it's side, and opened it up.

What she saw astounded her. She saw desert, she was above ground…far above she realized. The jostling continued, and Destiny looked around to see why. That's when the realization came over her; she was on Anguirus himself! He must have dug out of the complex and picked up her elevator as he passed by! Destiny had to laugh in spite of herself at the ironic turn of events, and sat back down in the elevator. For the moment, she was safe, the elevator was snuggly lodged between several of the spikes on his carapace.

Destiny started to reflect on what could have happened, what went wrong? Why did the tranquilizers, which had kept Anguirus dormant for well over a decade, suddenly stop working?

The answer hit her like a bullet. Godzilla's regeneration! Of course! It must not only heal cuts and wounds, but fight off the effects of drugs and poisons as well. And it was the last piece of the DNA puzzle they put into Anguirus. Once it settled into his genes, it must have started fighting off the effects of the tranquilizers.

Destiny sat back as she realized what that meant. Project Anguirus was doomed to fail from the start. Even if the tranks had continued working, Anguirus' regeneration would have fought off the mind control implants. Billions upon billions of dollars in taxpayer money had just been wasted, the United States had no protector, and Anguirus was now far more powerful then he'd ever been. Destiny hoped that Anguirus would continue to be docile like he'd always been. He'd lived in Arizona peacefully for years, practically becoming the State mascot. He never bothered the humans, and they never bothered him.

But now, if he became violent and destructive like other kaiju, she wasn't sure any weapon on Earth could stop him.


	18. Chapter 18: Bigor

_Chapter 18:_

**Bigor**

His eyes opened, and for the first time in countless millennia, he drew breath. The dinosaur stood up weakly, and very confused as to where it was and how it got there. He looked around, and discovered he was in a cavern filled with hot magma, which he instinctively knew was deadly.

And yet, something was drawing him to the magma. A hunger of some kind, but not like the hunger it'd known before. All he knew was he wanted to be closer to the magma. He headed to a point where the large piece of rock he was on dipped low, and moved his hand down, just above the molten rock.

The dinosaur kaiju sighed happily. He felt his hand being burnt, but he couldn't stop himself, the heat felt so good! He felt an instinct to get closer, but fought it. This was magma, and just keeping his hand a foot or so away from it was burning him; he couldn't dip his hand in it!

But the instinct was strong. It was like a mating instinct, only more intense, and more urgent. He could hold out no longer, and thrust his hand into the lava. He expected great pain, and while there was some, it was drowned out by the intense pleasure he received. And with every second he kept his hand in, he felt stronger. Finally, he removed his hand from the scorching heat and looked at it. Somehow the magma had solidified around his hand, as if the heat had been drained from it.

The dinosaur kaiju shook his hand and the volcanic rock fell off. He looked at the skin on the hand, and just as he suspected, it was burnt. But then, much to his amazement, it repaired itself before his very eyes, and within a few seconds, his hand was as good as new.

It was only at this point that the dino noticed how different his body looked now. His arms, skin color, legs, everything was different. He had large crests on his forearms that were saw-toothed. Then he realized something else: he was doing just that, realizing things. He'd never done that before. While he didn't remember much of his life before now, he did know he wasn't this…aware of everything going on around him.

The kaiju looked once again into the river of lava before him. He remembered how good it felt just to have his hand in there. Once again, he felt a yearning to touch the heat. But this time, he wanted to be fully immersed in the lava. Slowly, he slipped one foot into the magma. Like before, there was pain, but far more pleasure. His other foot entered, then his legs as he waded in deeper. Soon his entire body was covered by the molten rock, with only his long neck above the surface as he traveled through the river.

He continued like this, with every passing moment giving him more energy and vigor. The dino kaiju continued making his way through the caverns, stumbling around the pitch-blackness that encompassed him once he left the magma-lit caves. Days passed. Then weeks, then months, and even years. He never had to stop for food, and rarely slept, so his progress was almost continuous. Eventually, he discovered a narrow passage that, unlike every other part of the cave thus far, was soft.

The kaiju scratched at the top, and some of it came down on him. It was dirt. Without hesitation, he clawed at the dirt, digging his way upward. More hours passed, and then a few more days. But before long, the beast's hand broke free and felt fresh air for the first time in millions of years. Excited, he reached upward and broke through with his other hand as well, then his long neck. What he saw and heard astounded him.

This was nothing like the world he remembered! Gone were the lush, green trees and foliage he'd been accustomed to. In their place were strange, grayish structures. Nor did he hear the cries of others of his kind. All he heard were loud honking noises and panicked screams all around him. The authors of these annoying noises were scattering away from him as fast as their legs would allow.

The creature pulled himself completely out of the ground, causing one of the gray structures to collapse and fall on him as he did so. He roared in surprise and shook it off, noticing that several of the small creatures fell off of him when he did. He looked down at one of them that had hit the ground; it wasn't moving, apparently dead. He looked at another squirming around. His face moved closer for a better look. The small creature seemed very afraid of him.

The kaiju reared back up to his full height, more rubble falling off of him. He looked down and saw that a piece of it had fallen on the little thing he was looking at and crushed it. The kaiju snorted and looked around some more, and noticed two more of the tiny creatures nearby. Wishing to observe them, he got down on all fours and moved his face to within a few feet of them. One was trapped under more rubble and the other, a smaller one; an offspring no doubt was trying in vain to move it. The offspring was letting out wails and cries that were upsetting to the kaiju.

Wanting to try out an idea, or what passed for an idea to the limited intellect of the beast, he reached out with his hand and, with surprising precision, moved the piece of rubble off the parent creature. The kaiju then watched to see the result. The offspring, who was only about half the size of the adult, helped it to safety, getting her away from the creature and the wreckage of the building, the entire time watching the kaiju, and the kaiju watching them.

He looked around, and saw no more of the things at all, and wondered where they were. Then he had another idea. He smashed another of the gray structures and watched as it crumbled, and then sifted through the remains to find more of the little things, but he found none this time. He tried another structure, and then a few more, but none of them had the creatures in it.

Disappointed, the beast started to wander off, but stopped when he heard an odd sound heading toward him. Looking into the sky, he saw several small insect-like things coming at him. The kaiju stood for a moment, watching the strange creatures. But then, they tossed many small objects at him. He had no time to wonder what they were before they hit him. The kaiju roared and stepped back as they objects slammed into him.

Anger welled up inside him, and he opened his maw to roar at the things. Much to his surprise, a red light shot out and caused two of the insect-things to explode.

The kaiju quickly closed his mouth and stood motionless for a moment. The other insect-things scattered away from him wildly. It felt no pain, so whatever that light was, it didn't hurt him. He decided to take this chance to leave the scene and try to figure out what was going on. So as the insects were re-grouping, the kaiju headed into a body of water nearby, and quickly got out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19: Nuvi

_Chapter 19:_

**Nuvi**

It'd been many years since Vore-noon's bold proposal to convert the entire Nuvian populace to energy. In that time, he'd made numerous presentations and speeches to several Nuvian higher-ups. He convinced them of the validity of his proposal, that it wasn't beyond their technological grasp.

And so it came to be that the machine was commissioned, and Koh, the leader of Nuvi Prime, declared that the public be made aware of the situation. They'd be told everything, from how long the sun had to go, to what was planned and what would be needed of them.

As expected, they panicked, and riots ensued. Koh had anticipated this, and Nuvian security had been well prepared and equipped for the situation. Damage from the riots was low, considering what the projections were, and within a few weeks, the population returned to a certain degree of normalcy. Construction of the conversion machine continued, with the progress being made public to give the people a sense that something was being done about the problem, and that things were going to be okay.

Within only a few years of Nuvi Prime's sun's scheduled snuffing out, the machine was deemed complete. Only one issue remained, one that had yet to be resolved concretely during the entire process, from conception to construction.

"Vore-noon" Koh began as they both sat down for the meeting he'd called between the two "Have you figured out a solution to the consciousness problem yet?"

Vore-noon sighed heavily. When he first presented this idea to the Nuvian High Coucil some 60 years ago, he told them back then that once the population was converted, a mass consciousness would in all likelihood take place. Each mind would act as one, and the body of energy would travel wherever the people willed it to. But Koh wanted to be sure, and ever few years or so, would call him into a meeting, and ask him the same question he was asking him now. And for 60 years, Vore-noon gave the same answer.

At least this was the last time he'd have to answer it. "The answer is the same Koh." He said in his nasally voice. "I've been researching the matter quite a bit lately, and I'm rather sure that a mass consciousness will occur."

"Vore-noon I don't need you to be 'rather sure,' I need you to be absolutely positive, understand?"

"Well sir, I'm sorry to say that in a situation such as this, 'absolutely positive' is an impossibility. This is unexplored terrain we're in here. I mean, I've gone over the specifics and all a thousand time over, but for all my studying and calculating, this entire endeavour is still just a theory, and will remain so until we go through with it."

Kor sat back in his chair and sighed, frustrated. He didn't like the unknown. He detested intangibles, especially when on the subject if every Nuvian life on the entire planet. But this was simply a situation he was going to have to accept. There was nothing he could do, his hands were tied.

Kor looked outside the window at the massive machine they'd built. Standing over 35 meters tall and 20 meters long, it was a marvel of Nuvian willpower. Under normal circumstances, such a machine would have taken well over a hundred years to build, and that's assuming they had all the parts and resources they needed. Nuvi Prime was a gorgeous planet, but it lacked the natural resources of other worlds, making the few they had as precious as life itself.

Nuvians usually took a more laid back approach to building structures. Their exceptionally long life span; usually between 200 to 250 years, allowed them to take their time with things. Patience was not only a virtue, it was a standard.

The machine had been completed in merely 60 years, thanks largely to Nuvians who donated their time and money to the project. It seemed the population realized that their petty concerns no longer mattered, if they wanted to continue living, they needed to pitch in. And pitch in they did.

"Kor, are we finished here?" Vore-noon's voice snapped the Nuvian leader back to reality.

"Oh, uh, uh yes, of course, we're done."

Vore-noon gave Kor a nod, sat up, and patted his gut, the traditional goodbye gesture of Nuvians. Kor stood and patted his gut as well, and Vore-noon left the room.

He'd succeeded in pacifying Kor for now, but there was still something in the back of his head that nagged at him. But he had to simply dismiss it as his hatred of unknown factors just messing with him. Like it or not, this was the only way now, there was no other option for the Nuvian race to save itself.

With the machine completed, Kor made the announcement to the population, and laid out the plans.

"Citizens of Nuvi Prime," Kor began, his words being broadcast across the planet "On this day, I am very pleased to announce that the great Nuvian machine, dubbed 'salvation' has been deemed complete. Starting in two weeks, every Nuvian will step into this machine in groups of five hundred, and be converted into energy, joining a massive ball of energy that will orbit Nuvi Prime until the time comes when every one of us has been converted.

Once you have become part of the ball, you will become part of a mass consciousness that will seek out a new world for us to settle on. Once it has found that world, all of us will regain our flesh-and-blood forms. Sadly, this will very much be like starting our race over, and we'll have to re-discover many of the technologies we once had, but this is a small price to pay for the survival of our race.

We will be unable to take any possessions with us, so I urge you all to abandon your material goods. This is going to be a monumental undertaking, and the help of every Nuvian is required. Social status no longer matters, wealth no longer matters, the only thing that matters now is helping your fellow Nuvians! Offer your homes to them if they need a warm place to stay. Merchants, I urge you to offer your wares to those in need of clothing and food.

The coming weeks will be challenging, but I am confident that we will rise to the occasion. The Nuvian race has faced challenges before, and come out of them stronger then they were. I believe this will be another example of our resilience. Thank you all."

The screen in front of Kor went black, indicating that his broadcast had ended. He sat back in his chair as various people scattered around, getting the equipment out of the room.

Two weeks came and went, and the first five hundred volunteers were shipped to the location of the Salvation. Kor watched anxiously as they entered the apparatus. Vore-noon barked out orders to the technicians as it hummed to life, and several minutes later, hundreds of bright balls floated out of the top of the machine and up towards the heavens. The crowd watching let out a thunderous cheer, the machine worked! Kor himself couldn't help but smile and clap his hands. He looked over at Vore-noon, who was positively beaming with pride. All around him, he saw smiling faces, except on one man: Kree.

The entire time they'd been working on the Salvation, Kree had continued to advocate invading another planet. His opposition to the Salvation plan, combined with his campaigning to invade another world, had sent his career into a tailspin. He held nowhere near the stroke he used to.

The energy conversion machine continued working non-stop, converting 500 people every 30 minutes or so, around the clock. At that rate, Kor was told, the entire population would be done in under a year or so.

There were some snags, a few breakdowns that pushed the completion date back by a day or week every so often. But all in all, things went along very smoothly. The day finally came when the final group of Nuvians, 368 in all, were ready to go. Among them was Kor, who had insisted on being part of the last group, Vore-noon, who also wanted to be among the last to go in case any major problems arose. Also among the last to go was Kree, and several of his aids.

The group all stepped into the Salvation, marveling at the grandness of it all. They headed down a long corridor, filled with gauges and consoles, all parts of a greater whole. Eventually, they headed inside the conversion room itself. The room was white with small, triangular black panels all around it. Vore-noon and a few technicians worked at consoles, getting the process ready and setting it on a timer. With that done, Vore-noon and five other men all stepped into the room, and waited. It was only set for three minutes, but it was the longest three of all their lives.

Finally, the timer ran out, and the machine hummed to life. The black triangles brightened up, and the room became warm. "The machine is just reading our bio-signs now." Vore-noon reassured everyone. Within a few minutes, the group started to go blind.

"That's normal as well. The eyes are usually first to be converted. Our brains are next."

Indeed, only moments after everyone in the room had lost their sight, their brains were quickly converted to energy. Every body in the room collapsed with a thud, effectively dead. But they only stayed on the ground for a few moments, as their organs, and then flesh, and then skeletons were all converted to energy.

As with every instance before, spheres of energy were released into the sky, where they joined the main body. Once they were in, Kor could feel the mind of every Nuvian, all working as one. He felt his own mind joining this consciousness, as well as Vore-noons. It was going just as they'd planned…except for one mind. Kree.

Kree was fighting, with every bit of willpower he had. He didn't want to join the mass consciousness; he wanted to BE the consciousness! And he was starting to gain strength. He was overpowering other minds in the energy sphere and forcing them to his mindset. Kor himself felt his mind starting to change! All around him, he felt panic from the consciousness. Like a virus, Kree's will was spreading, and spreading fast.

Kor reached out to Vore-noon in hopes of finding a way to stop Kree, but was horrified to find that it was to late, Vore-noon now thought like Kree.

Before long, over half the sphere had been changed. And it took only a scant few minutes before the rest was under Kree's control. Kor was last to go, and Kree meant to have it that way, he wanted Kor to watch as his entire plan fell apart.

With the entire sphere now under Kree's control, he quickly set off to find a suitable world to conquer. As his body was now energy, he was able to travel at light speed. Finding a world wouldn't be very difficult, and conquering it and wiping out its inhabitants would be easy as well…and fun.


	20. Chapter 20: Armada PERFECT

_Chapter 20_

**Armada P.E.R.F.E.C.T.**

He didn't know how long he'd been out.

The last thing Karo remembered was the massive arm of Armada hovering above him and Shrika ominously, telling her he loved her, and kissing her. After that, nothing. Karo slowly opened his eyes and wiggled his fingers and toes. Good, he wasn't blind or paralyzed. He slowly sat up, making sure he had no severe pains anywhere that would tip him off to major injuries. A lot of aches and pains, but nothing major. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, he'd fallen 50 meters, and not sustained major injuries. When Karo looked around, he understood why. He'd fallen into a huge stack of empty boxes that were filled with cushioning agents. The boxes had reduced the impact by quite a bit.

It was then that he thought of Shrika. Was she as lucky? Karo began frantically searching for her, calling her name as she searched. Finally, after several minutes, he heard her call back to him. Karo followed the sound of her voice, and saw her bloodied arm sticking out from some debris.

Karo ran over and dug her out as quickly as he could. Shrika looked like she hadn't been as lucky as Karo had.

"Shrika? Shrika? Are you okay?" Karo asked.

"M…my arm's broken, I think." She replied.

Karo pulled her out from the wreckage, careful not to further injure her arm, and looked her over. He was amazed she was even alive. She had multiple cuts adorning her body, as well as a host of contusions. A piece of metal had embedded itself in her leg, not deeply, but enough to bleed. Karo found a stray piece of cloth and used it to tie around the wound after he removed the object, stopping the bleeding.

Both looked up at the huge hole in the complex roof that Armada had doubtlessly smashed through and shuddered.

"Karo…what have we done?" Shrika said.

Karo was silent for a moment, not wanting to voice his true fears, that they'd unwittingly unleashed death itself for countless worlds, their own included. "We should try and find the others, maybe they escaped. We also have to try and find the ship so we can get out of here."

Karo let Shrika lean on him for support, and they began looking for a way back up to the entrance they came in. It only took a few minutes to find a ladder that lead all the way back to the entrance, but he knew Shrika would have difficulty climbing fifty meters. Karo thought for a moment, then started sifting around through the debris, eventually finding a loose piece of wiring. It was strong enough to hold Shrika, and long enough for him to use it to tie her to him.

With Shrika secured, Karo started making the long, arduous climb to the top of the ladder. It was at this point that Karo was very thankful of two things: One being that he was in really good shape from years of exercise, and two, that Shrika was on the more petite side. Still, even with those two factors on his side, it was going to be a long climb.

It didn't take long before Shrika broke the silence. "Karo," she bagan "Do you think the others made it?"

"It's possible." Karo answered "I'm sure they were woke up by the alarms, or by Armada himself. I doubt once they realized what was going on, they stuck around very long."

"Do you think they took the ship and left?"

Karo thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so, they would have attempted a search and rescue before they left."

"Yeah, but there's no telling how long we were out. They may have already looked for us and left."

"Maybe." Karo said "Or maybe they're still looking. We can't assume until we've found them and know for sure."

The rest of the climb was relatively silent, and by the time they made it to the top, Karo felt like his arms were going to fall off. Sweat adorned his entire upper body and dripped freely off his brow. He untied Shrika from him and she got up, favoring her arm. They both looked over to the entrance they'd gone through, and noticed it appeared to have been hit with laser blasts. Several holes were punched into the metal, and doorway itself had been destroyed. There were still several holes big enough for the two to fit through however, and they easily made it to the next room.

It was there that they made the terrible discovery. Scattered all over the floor were the charred bodies of the rest of the crew. "Now we know why those lasers were fired." Shrika said quietly.

"Come on, let's get to the ship." Karo said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

The two made their way back up the stairs that lead them to the underground complex in the first place and emerged from the disguised hill. Making good time, they quickly made their way back to the ship, which thankfully was still intact. Karo's first priority once they made it inside was to get a med-kit and treat Shrika's many wounds. Karo had level 2 medical clearance, making him well qualified to clean and treat the wounds and administer pain medicines to Shrika, as well as set her broken arm and put it in a sling until she could get proper medical treatment.

"Okay, all your cuts have been cleaned and dressed, your arm is in a sling, and the pain meds should be starting to work now." Karo said reassuringly.

"Well, I guess they're taking a bit longer, because I'm still not feeling…oh wait, there we go." Shrika's voice trailed off and her eyes clouded over. "Karo, what the heck did you give me?"

"Strongest pain med I had, and something to help you sleep. You need rest, so go ahead and lay down, I'll start up the ship and get us out of here."

Shrika wanted to object, but she was just to damned tired. She laid on the cot she'd been sitting on, closed her eyes, and sank into blissful, drug-induced sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Gilgamesh

_Chapter 21:_

**Gilgamesh**

"Monster alert! Monster alert! This is not a drill, a monster has broken through the atmosphere and is descending on Gu City, dispatch Koruko at once."

As a winged, demon-like creature smashed into a large dome-like structure, preparations were finalized to release the only thing on the planet that could stand up to the beast. Koruko.

Built by engineers from the planet Bartosi well over 1,700 years ago, Koruko was the first, last and only line of defense against the plethora of monsters that attacked the planet Gora on a regular basis.

In all the time he'd existed, Koruko had done his job without fail. Evidently modeled after a top-secret Bartosian "Final project," Koruko had racked up hundreds of kills. And yet no matter how many fell at his feet, more came to the planet, no doubt due to the large energy source that had settled on the planet Gora centuries prior.

The energy source, a meteor measuring several meters, had landed in a populated city roughly 2,100 years ago. They quickly learned to tap into it and discovered that it contained a limitless supply of energy. No matter how much was taken from it, more was always available. With unlimited resources at their fingertips, the Gorians flourished.

But a mere 100 years or so after the landing of the meteor, a giant beast burst forth from the upper atmosphere. Resembling a giant condor, it razed the city it landed in and killed countless citizens. The Gorian military rallied and fought the monster off, but more continued to attack. It didn't take them long to realize the monsters were attracted to the energy source.

Wanting the monsters gone, but not wanting to give up the source of their great prosperity, the Gorain government took advantage of an opportunity that came to their planet after the fall of the Bartosian empire.

A team of Bartosian scientists and engineers came to the heads of Gorain government, offering to create for them a super weapon capable of fighting off the beasts that were killing their population. They claimed that they'd made one on their own home planet not long ago, and they could modify it's design specs to be compatible with Gorian technology with ease.

The government quickly agreed. A rush production was began, and a great protector was born. Named "Koruko" after a legendary warrior of Gorian mythology, the super-robot saw action a mere 5 days after being completed.

A large, serpentine beast with wings attacked Goria's largest city, causing great damage within only a few minutes. Koruko shot toward the city, and in a spectacular fashion, killed the beast with only one shot, justifying it's existence to the grateful populace in one swoop.

Now, Koruko faced another monster. But he'd make quick work of it. It was only 60 meters tall, half his size.

"Are all preparations complete?" the voice of the head Gorian engineer boomed throughout the large storage area Koruko was kept in.

"Yes sir, all systems report normal, Koruko is ready!" a technician responded.

The order to unleash the robot didn't even need to be given. The team of engineers, technicians, and scientists who kept a constant vigil over Koruko had done this so many times they knew that once preps were complete to just send the thing off.

Sitting straight up from his horizontal position, Koruko resembled a giant, robotic vampire as he righted himself. The visor running across it's face lit up in a bright red as he fully activated, and without hesitation, set off toward Gu city to destroy yet another giant beast.


	22. Chapter 22: Anguirus

_Chapter 22:_

**Anguirus**

Destiny Moons had been asleep for about three hours when the dull thumping of helicopter blades awoke her from her slumber. She'd curled up into the elevator still lodged in Anguirus' carapace for shelter, and fell asleep rather quickly, the rocking motion of Anguirus' steps oddly enough soothing her to sleep.

But now, she snapped awake as she realized that there was a helicopter nearby. Crawling out of the elevator, she looked up into the sky, and spotted what she hoped would be her salvation. Waving and hollering frantically, Destiny hoped with all her might that someone would see her.

Up in the helicopter, 21-year-old pilot Harry Letch gazed down in amazement at the creature below him. He'd seen pictures of it. He'd watched on youtube many a time amateur videos taken of Anguirus. He'd even watched it's now legendary fight with Grand Ghidorah, or at least what was captured on tape. A news crew was filming the fight live, and the monsters fought their way over to them. Anguirus appeared to slam into Ghidorah with his Thunderball, and the three-headed dragon fell directly onto the crew, killing them and ending the transmission.

But now, here he was, live. And different. He looked much different then Harry remembered him.

"I wonder how the hell he got so weird looking?" Harry commented to his co-pilot.

"Probably just mutated, damn freakish kaiju are always doing that." His co-pilot, a 23 year old by the name of Daniel Howa mused.

Harry furrowed his brow. Something didn't seem right. Anguirus was one of the first kaiju ever discovered, way back in 1957. Only Godzilla was older then Anguirus in terms of which kaiju have been known the longest. For over forty long years, Anguirus didn't change, never mutated. He was docile as could be, and fought only when provoked by another kaiju, though he fought with such a ferocity that other kaiju learned to leave him alone. The infamous slaughter of the giant squid Geezora in 1968 proved what a formidable fighter Anguirus could be.

Then he was killed in 2001 by Grand Ghidorah. But he also drove the dragon off. It had already completely leveled the city of Phoenix, as well as the surrounding cities of Glendale, Sun City, Scottsdale, Mesa, and Tempe, killing nearly a million people in the process, making it the single costliest kaiju attack in human history in terms of life lost.

Had Anguirus not given his life to drive of Ghidorah, it probably would have attacked Tucson next and slaughtered more innocent lives. Tucson in fact is where the Anguirus Appreciation Memorial statue stands to this day, a 20 foot-high bronze statue that shows Anguirus standing over a defeated Grand Ghidorah.

But now it seems that Anguirus is alive after all. But why does he look like he does? The spines on his carapace, while intimidating enough as they were before, are now noticeably longer and much sharper. He now sports two long, saber-tooth tiger-like fangs in his mouth, each looking just as sharp as any of the spines on his carapace. In addition to all that, there's a layer of what appears to be bone covering his head. The spines adorning the club on the end of his tail are also longer and sharper. Overall, Anguirus looked far more powerful now then he'd ever been.

"Maybe this is just like, another phase in his life." Harry speculated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like caterpillars turning into butterflies. Maybe this is just a natural evolution on his part."

"Maybe" Daniel said "But what I want to know is how the hell did he survive in the first place. Government always said he died when he fought Grand Ghidorah."

"Well," Harry began "What if they lied? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time they lied to the general population about a kaiju. Remember Rodan?"

"Yeah, but, that was different. They needed people to stay away from Mt. Ranier so they could send Mechagodzilla to deal with it. Scaring them away by telling them Rodan was killing people and eating them did the trick."

"They still lied." Harry said flatly.

"So what, you think the government brought Anguirus back to life and made all sorts of add-ons to him? What is he, a kaiju version of Firefox?" Daniel joked.

"Well, the U.S. has made some scary advancements in genetic manipulation over the past twenty years." Harry countered.

There was silence for a few minutes as both men watched the giant trudge across the Sonoran Desert, heading in a Northwesterly direction. After a few more moments, Harry noticed something lodged in Anguirus' carapace.

"Ummm, Daniel…what the hell is that?" Harry asked, pointing at what he saw.

"I'm not sure, can't really see from this angle." Daniel responded.

"All right, I'm gonna get in a little closer so we can get a better look."

"Don't get too damn close, we don't want to piss that thing off." Daniel said, worry prominent in his voice.

Concentrating on the task at hand instead of his co-pilot's warnings, Harry moved gently, angling the helicopter for the best view, and what he saw amazed him.

"Holy shit, that's a damn elevator in there!" he exclaimed.

"An elevator? But there aren't any buildings around here, where the hell did he pick up an elevator?" Daniel wondered aloud.

At that point, Harry noticed something else that made his previous discovery pale by comparison.

"Oh…oh my fucking God! Dan, Dan there's a woman down there!"

"WHAT?! Are you fucking shitting me? Where?"

"Right by the elevator, look right there, she's waving at us!" Harry turned on the copter's floodlight and pointed it at the location he was trying to show Daniel.

"Ah, shit!" Daniel exclaimed.

"We gotta get her." Harry declared.

"WHAT!? Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

"Well what the fuck do you want to do, leave her down there? You think she's safe down there? Take the controls, I'm getting in the harness and going to get her."

Before Daniel could further object, Harry had already switched on the autopilot and was getting himself ready to go on the rescue operation.

"Ah Jesus Harry, of all the fucking crazy, half-cocked ideas you've had, this is the worst fucking one!"

"Quit bitching," Harry said, laughing as he strapped himself in "You're not the one going down there, I am."

Daniel laughed along. "Now Harry, I know you've been on a dry spell lately, but I think this is really hitting rock bottom, there's gotta be a better way to get you some pussy."

Harry just looked at Daniel and flipped him off.

"Are we all set?" He asked.

"Set and secure." Daniel responded. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask her if she comes here often, that line never works. Tell her if she likes riding monsters, you got one in your pants she can ride."

Harry laughed again as he slid off the copter and down toward Anguirus.

It took a few moments to get him down there, but eventually Harry was able to grab hold of one of Anguirus' carapace spines, using it to guide himself down to where Destiny was.

"Lady, how in the hell did you get yourself stuck here?" Harry asked as he landed.

"It's a long story. I'd be glad to tell it if you get me the hell off of the big guy." Destiny responded, her voice trembling a bit.

"Lucky you, that's what I'm here for. Take this." Harry said as he handed Destiny another vest connected to the copters winch.

Destiny quickly strapped herself into the vest and gave Harry a thumbs-up when she was ready. Harry then waved up to the helicopter, letting Daniel know it was time to make a hasty exit, which he had no problem with. He quickly keyed in a few commands and the copter's computers went to work, activating the winch and pulling the two to safety.

"All right Harry, I'm getting us out of here, we observed Anguirus for over 10 minutes and got a bead on where he was going like we were ordered to, and we rescued a civilian, I'd say were earned our keep."

"Roger that man, roger that." Harry responded as he helped Destiny out of her vest.

"As soon as we're to your base, I need to contact Washington and tell them what's going on, there's more to it then you know." Destiny said as she fixed her hair, which had blown all over the place in the wind during her rescue.

"Well, I'm all ears if you feel like talking." Harry said.

"Me too, I wanna know how in the fuck you got on that damn thing." Daniel said, jumping in.

"Well, it's classified information, but to be honest, I really doubt it's going to be classified for much longer, not once word gets out that Anguirus is still alive…"


	23. Chapter 23: GODzilla

_Chapter 23:_

**GODzilla**

The creature groaned as it slowly regained consciousness, coughing and vomiting up water as it did so. It tried to pull itself up to stand, but it was still weak, and collapsed back onto the ground. It decided to get its bearings before attempting to stand again. Taking in a few deep breaths, the creature dug into its memories, trying to remember what had gone before.

Within a few moments, it all came flooding back to him. He remembered it all. He is, or rather was, Godzilla, God of Atlantis. But Dagahra, his once trusted advisor, had betrayed him and stripped him of his Godly powers, leaving him with a far weaker form then what he was accustomed to. Now he was merely "Zilla" as Dagahra put it.

Zilla tried again to pull his body up off the ground, succeeding this time, and taking a few shaky steps as he got used to his new legs. The ground shook under his considerable bulk, despite the fact that he was still only half the size he used to be.

Opening his eyes, Zilla took in the surroundings. It seemed he'd washed up on a beach. He heard several screams and looked around. Humans. He furrowed his brow. While from a species standpoint, humans and Atlantians were one in the same, they were, in most other ways, very different. The humans seemed to care not for the planet they lived on, and raped it and pillaged it as they saw fit. They plundered its natural resources, bullied their way into any area they pleased, caring not for the native inhabitants, and generally acted as barbarians even with each other.

Perfect. Not only had he been stripped of his powers, but now he was stuck with the humans. He watched them scurry away, and realized that before long their security and military would be there to try and chase him off with their guns. Best for him to find another place to be.

Zilla disappeared beneath the waves, finding to his pleasant surprise that this new body was quite well adapted for swimming. He felt that attempting to find Atlantis would be a fruitless endeavor. Atlantis was extremely well-hidden, and there's no telling how far the sea had carried him while he was unconscious. Besides, even if he did find it, he was no match for Dagahra now. He'd have to bide his time and find another way to defeat Dagahra.

In the meanwhile, he decided he might as well live like the native kaiju. He'd learned many years prior that the vast majority of the kaiju on this planet had migrated to a large island in the Pacific. Using his keen sense of smell and hearing, Zilla knew he wouldn't have much trouble finding this island. A massive congregation of kaiju should let off a very detectable scent.

His head broke through the waves, and he sniffed the air. Sure enough, an unmistakable scent filled his nostrils. Diving back down, Zilla swam at top speed toward the source, and his new life…


	24. Chapter 24: Godzilla '54

Chapter 24

Godzilla '54

Using his mind to propel his bulk through Earth's atmosphere, Godzilla Psychically reached out for his successor, scanning the oceans of the world in an attempt to find him. He had plans for his successor, oh yes he did.

Eventually, he was able to get a general idea of where the Godzilla was. It seemed he was more or less where he'd been before, sleeping, recovering for over 15 years.

While his plan was to go to his successor, Godzilla felt a deviation would be more then acceptable, if for no other reason then to once again accomplish what he'd done 63 years prior…destroy Tokyo. Once again propelling himself with his entire mind's considerable might, Godzilla moved into Japanese air space. Radar had picked him up long ago, right when he'd entered the atmosphere, and ten Sakai class jet fighters were on an intercept course.

Good. This would give him a chance to see what damage this new body was capable of receiving…as well as giving. The jets moved into range, and let loose their opening salvo, several somewhat antiquated missiles that were all the rage for kaiju killing back in the 1990's. Explosions covered the bulbous body of Godzilla, and he felt some stinging, but could tell his body had withstood the onslaught with no real damage. Smiling inwardly, Godzilla retaliated. Concentrating on the tentacles waving about the top of his body, Godzilla channeled energy toward them, and many of them tossed small orb of explosive energy at the attacking jets. A few scrambled out of the way, but eight of them were destroyed by the energy orbs, a hailstorm of fiery metal raining down on the earth below, directly onto a small Japanese village. The chunks and shards ripped through the small homes, setting them ablaze, and crushed and impaled many of the more unfortunate inhabitants.

Back up in the air, the two remaining Sakai jets tried a pincer maneuver, each attacking from one side and unleashing everything they had on the kaiju. Quadruple Kaiju-Killer cannons spewed out over 1000 armor-piercing rounds from both jets at the beast. Godzilla let out a howl of surprise and pain as the rounds did their job. Either his new body wasn't as durable as his old one, or mankind had made some significant advances since his last attack. Or both.

Godzilla went into a steep dive, trying to evade the jets, but they pursued, firing two more missiles at him. These missiles were different from the ones that had been fired at him previous. Their explosive and concussive force was made quite specifically for kaiju, though each jet could carry only one, as they were too heavy and slowed the normally lightning-fast Sakai-class down.

The missile streaked down and slammed into Godzilla, his heavy screams echoing through the city of Tokyo below, which is exactly where he was plummeting into. The round, bulbous beast collided with a large skyscraper, falling to the ground in a heap, and the building coming down on top of him, bringing several buildings with it and crushing thousands of innocent people as well. The two pilots looked on in horror at the consequences of their actions.

"Oh dear God! Kiyoshi, what have we done!?" screamed one of the pilots.

"Pull yourself together Yusho!" Kiyoshi screamed back "We'll deal with our remorse later! We need confirmation that that thing is dead first. If we don't stop him now, all those people we just killed will only be the tip of the…"

Kiyoshi never got to finish his sentence. A large yellow blast of energy burst forth from the rubble and struck his jet, obliterating it entirely.

"Kiyoshiiiii!! Noooooo!" Yusho commanded his jet to fly head on into the emerging Godzilla, firing his Kaiju Killer cannons all the while. "Die you monsteerrrr!" Yusho screamed as his fingers held down the trigger.

Bullets pelted and pierced the flesh of Godzilla, and the former destroyer of Tokyo turned to face the jet, which was still on a direct course with him. Arcs of energy spread across Godzilla's body, and a yellow beam, just like the one that destroyed Kiyoshi's plane, burst forth. Yusho never even had a chance to scream. His jet was engulfed by the energy and vaporized within a second.

A low roar, identical to his old body's, escaped Godzilla. There was nothing in his way now. He'd been watching the Earth. For years, creatures such as him had plagued the world, but for quite a while now, they had been non-existent. But now the entire planet, starting with this city, was going to be re-introduced to the power of a kaiju!

Several of the tentacles waving about his body extended, to several times their original length, and impaled a host of buildings around Godzilla. He then concentrated a small explosive blast to come out of each tentacle, demolishing the buildings and crushing their unfortunate inhabitants.

Lashing out with another tentacle, he found he was able to reform them, sharpening the edge of one so it sliced through another building. By now, the dust from all the collapsed buildings was building, obscuring the view of both Godzilla, and the panicking survivors. But for the civilians, it was also fatal. The dust had completely blocked off their lungs from the oxygen they needed to survive. Godzilla, on the other hand, inhabited a body that traveled the airless vacuum of space with ease. Oxygen depravation was not an issue for him. As the humans fell and choked to death all around him, he merely continued his path of destruction.

Building after building fell, and the military came to stop him. But jets were shot out of the air with ease, and the ground forces were wiped out in one horrific swoop, when Godzilla stabbed several of his tentacles into the ground near the troops and pumped electricity into the streets, cooking the soldiers alive until they were charred black corpses and turning the tanks and vehicles into slag.

Turning away from the city, Godzilla entered the water of the nearby bay. This had been fun, but he'd played around long enough. He still had to find his successor and wake him up. And when he did, he would make him more powerful then he'd ever been.


	25. Chapter 25: Spirit Godzilla

Chapter 25:

Spirit Godzilla

He'd been sleeping for years now, and really saw no reason to wake up. The one he'd fought with and against was dead, laying next to him in an eternal slumber. He'd come very close himself to joining his companion. He was badly hurt when he'd plunged into the cold waters. But years of hibernation and regeneration had healed all his wounds, and he was once again in perfect health.

He was also at peace. Why bother disturbing that peace? Yet, there was a sound, a voice calling him. Familiar, it beckoned him to leave his deep sleep. It called out to him to join it once again.

Yes…it was his companion! The one he'd been with many years ago, it wasn't dead! Excitedly, Godzilla began to stir, pulling himself out of the deep unconsciousness that he'd resided in for over a decade. His eyes opened, and he looked around. He saw the body of his former ally, still lying motionless…dead. His mind had tricked him. He'd wanted his old friend to be alive so badly, that he'd tricked himself into believing he was calling out to him.

No…wait…he still hears the voice…the calling…it hasn't gone away. Turning toward the source of the call, Godzilla walks across the seabed, curious as to what has awoken him. He travels for some time, and the voice in his head gets stronger as he closes in on whatever is calling out to him. Finally, he sees it. But it's not one of his kind, that's for sure. It's round with one eye, and has many tentacles coming out of it. No legs or arms, or even a head. This thing tricked him, and it's going to pay!

Even underwater, Godzilla's roar is epic, chasing away any and all sea life, leaving only him and the creature. A low growl escapes his throat, and is followed by the tell-tale sign of his dorsal plates glowing blue, the very water around them boiling and evaporating within seconds.

Godzilla's mouth opens and a stream of pure destructive energy cascades out, streaming towards his enemy, and ripping through its body, heading downwards and tearing the ground the beast stood upon asunder. The strange thing wailed as Godzilla assaulted it. And its wails seemed…familiar.

Godzilla cocked his head curiously as the thing regained its footing…or tentacling, as the case may be. It let out a roar, and instantly, Godzilla recognized it. It was much like his own, but deeper, and it was like the roar of his companion….was this it? Was this…thing what had called out to him? It wasn't attacking back, perhaps it was an ally.

Cautiously, Godzilla stepped closer to the strange creature, calling out a greeting, to which it responded in kind.

Yes! This was his companion. It had to be. Godzilla moved in closer, and called out another greeting, and was again called back to. But then, his old friend did something odd. It lashed out with the tentacles adorning it, wrapping Godzilla up with them. Godzilla struggled for a moment, but before he could really do anything, he felt an odd surge through his body. And as soon as he did, he felt more voices, but not like his companions. And there were so many! Hundreds of them, thousands!

Godzilla felt his own consciousness being suffocated and drowned out. His mind was overwhelmed, and shut down.

As soon as he sensed his successor was sufficiently subdued, Godzilla '54 released his grip. He'd flooded Godzilla's body with the spirits that the Soul Eater had been carrying around with it. And now, he could control his successor.

He watched, pleased as the changes to Godzilla took place. His body began adapting to the many souls that now inhabited it, causing him to grow. His muscles bulged out far more then previous, his fangs curved inward more, and an entirely new row sprung forth. The dorsal plates on his back grew as well, and another two rows on either side sprung from within him as well.

As a final, somewhat dramatic touch, Godzilla's eyes went completely white, reflecting the fact that he no longer had any real free will of his own.

Godzilla 54's new puppet growled lightly, and looked at him. He started swimming Eastward, and his successor followed. Good. Japan had already felt his wrath, he now wished to turn his attention to the other major kaiju hotspot from long ago.


	26. Chapter 26: Nova Ghidorah

_Chapter 26:_

**Nova Ghidorah**

Once again, sidetracked.

Nova Ghidorah had been making good progress for several weeks now on his journey to the planet known as Earth. But just a few hours ago, he could feel the emotions of terror and distress from a nearby planet. A giant monster was attacking, and devouring the citizens.

Unable to ignore their mental cries for help, Ghidorah made a b-line for the planet at top speed, and reached it within only an hour and a half.

Bursting into the planet's atmosphere, the mighty three-headed dragon screeched a challenge to the creature that only a few miles away was busily devouring helpless victims.

Picking its head up from its meal, the beast looked toward Nova Ghidorah, who could be seen over the horizon. Rearing up to its full height, Nova Ghidorah saw what a fearsome looking beast he was up against. It sported a somewhat dinosaurian head with two large, demonic horns protruding out of it, and six very well-muscled arms and dark red skin. It resembled a centaur, in that its upper torso was humanoid, but from it's abdomen down, it had the body of a quadruped beast, with massive legs adorned with fur on the ankles.

But the oddest part of it was the many, many long tendrils that snaked out of it's chest and abdomen. Each was topped off by a fanged, mouth-like appendage, many of which were busy gobbling up inhabitants, rather messily at that. Body parts and entrails were strewn all over the area.

Most striking was its size. At well over 100 meters, Ghidorah was no small fry. But this beast was even taller, and bulky as all hell. Nova Ghidorah estimated a good 150,000 tons, easy. As powerful as this thing was, it could do some very real damage if it got hold of him.

Nova Ghidorah decided to try a strafing attack first. Flying in low, Ghidorah opened all three of his maws and unleashed his Nova Beams, the divine energy lacing across the beast and causing it to shriek in pain as white fire exploded outward from it's body. Ghidorah smiled inwardly. It was as he thought, the beast was from Hell, and creatures from that abysmal place take much damage from his attacks. The white fire was a dead giveaway. Only demons and hell spawns react that way when struck by his attacks.

With his brilliantly white wings flapping, Ghidorah circled around and came in for another pass, once again firing his powerful Nova Beams at the Hellspawn. As multiple explosions echo across the landscape, Nova Ghidorah himself excels, preparing to slam into the monster, his own muscular body to be the battering ram.

The impact was tremendous, and the gargantuan centaur demon was toppled over onto its side, the wind most definitely knocked out of it. For his part, Ghidorah used his heads, and tucked them in upon impact, minimizing the damage he took, and allowing him to stand back up quickly. Hoping to push his advantage and keep this beast from recovering, Ghidorah readied his powerful Super Nova Beam, his three heads coming together and charging up the more often then not lethal attack. Before the beam could be unleashed however, the Centaur Demon fired twin crimson bolts from his horns, and the beams danced across Ghidorah's necks.

A screech came from all three heads as the energy he was gathering was dissipated, and the divine dragon stumbled back. The Centaur Demon righted itself, angry and looking for a measure of revenge. Reaching out with four of its hands, it grabbed two of Ghidorah's necks and both its wings….

….and pulled.

Screams shot from the two necks as Nova Ghidorah's suspicions of this thing's physical power were confirmed. It was going to rip him in half soon if he didn't do something fast. The middle head unleashed a Nova Blast right into the Demon's face, white fire consuming it for a moment. The pain was enough to loosen his grip on the wings, and Ghidorah pulled them free. Wasting not a second, Nova Ghidorah unleashed energy from his wing, the Nova Slash cutting right into his demonic enemy, and causing black blood to spill out onto the streets from the wound on its torso.

The demon finally let go of Ghidorah's necks, and he stumbled back, summoning his telepathy as soon as he could. Nova Ghidorah knew that demon blood was extremely poisonous to creatures of this world if they came into contact with it. A small amount would make someone sick, while the amount that was covering the streets would cause a slow, pain-riddled death.

Reaching out with his mind, Ghidorah found a pocket of the planet's citizens hiding within a building that miraculously had not been destroyed by the fighting yet. But the blood was going to seep into their hiding place soon. Demon blood had a life of its own, and sought out living creatures to infect and kill. A few Nova Beams vaporized the immediate threat, but the people still had to get out of that place now!

Ghidorah fired more beams at the Centaur Demon to keep it away, and reached into the people's minds. He discovered it was a family, a husband and wife, brother of the wife, father of the husband, and three children, two young boys and a newborn baby girl.

"You must flee this place! You are not safe here!" he called out to them. "You will all die if you stay there. The black liquid on the ground is a living poison, and seeks to kill you all. I cannot keep it away from you and fight the demon at the same time."

Ghidorah could feel terror from the poor family. He understood. "Worry not, I will protect you, I give you my solemn word, no harm will come to any of you."

Laying a neck down on the ground, right by the opening of the building, Ghidorah opened his mouth. "Quickly, inside!" Hesitation. "Please! Quickly, I promise not to harm any of you!"

Finally, the family moves out into the street and climbs into his mouth, the parents having to force the terrified boys into Ghidorah's gaping maw.

Closing his mouth, Ghidorah brings his neck back up and speaks to the two boys. "I understand your fear, little ones. But know this; it is my sworn duty to protect ones just like you. I swear to you that I will lay down my life before any harms comes to you or your family."

Nova Ghidorah feels the fear dissipate from the boys. Good, now to get them all away from here. With a flap of his majestic wings, Ghidorah takes to the sky, dust flying away from him as he does so. He flies to what seems to be an evacuation center on the outskirts of the city. He begins to descend down to drop the family off, but suddenly, a horrific pain envelops his entire body. It's impossible to describe, and it feels like every receptor in his body has been set afire. He's lost all control of his decent and is now plummeting down toward the evac center, much to the horror of those below.

With all the effort and willpower he can summon, Nova Ghidorah twists his body violently to the side and flaps his wings as hard as he can, giving him just enough of a push to let him crash away from the people. The impact of him hitting the ground is bad enough to shake everyone around the area to their core though.

Weakly, Ghidorah drags his head toward the Evac Center, and opens his mouth. The family, shaken from the event and covered in his sticky saliva but otherwise unharmed, crawls out. A number of men from the planet's military hurry them toward the rest of the populace as Ghidorah allows himself a satisfied smile.

A roar in the distance shakes Nova Ghidorah from his trance. The Demon Centaur is heading toward him…and the survivors. Worse yet, Nova Ghidorah knows now exactly what this thing is, and that knowledge sends a shiver down his spine. It must be killed. Now.

With one powerful flap of his wings, Ghidorah is off again. Opening all three maws, the envoy of good emits continuous streams of Nova Energy at his enemy; not giving it a moment to recover…for he fears what would happen if he did so.

With almost sniper-like precision, one of the heads takes aim at the Demon's eyes, burning them with his Nova Beam. Again, Ghidorah crashes into the massive beast and forces it down to the ground. But he has another attack waiting in the wings for this creature now.

Landing some distance away, Nova Ghidorah begins summoning forth energies siphoned directly from that which created him…the Nova Purity.

How long ago he was formed by the Nova Purity is not quite known, even really to him. But Ghidorah does know that his power comes directly from this boundless source of sentient energy. As the Demon rights itself once again, Ghidorah puts all three heads together, and a ball of pure white power forms. Before the Centaur Demon can react, the beam is fired, and envelops the creature.

Its screeches are so loud they cross half the planet, as its body is shredded by the immense power of Ghidorah's Judgment Beam. The bright light finally fades, and the beam stops. The creature is now nothing more then a husk. A burned out, hollow shell. It falls, and crumbles into thousands of pieces. Raising all three heads high into the sky, Nova Ghidorah announces his victory to all within earshot.

He feels the relief coming from the populace, and the feelings of gratitude. Satisfied, Ghidorah shoots of back into the sky, and back into space, resuming his course for Earth. But he's worried now. That attack that the creature used…he'd felt it once before. And now he knew how that demon got out of Hell, and why it looked the way it did.

Nova Ghidorah had fought its creator centuries ago. To this day, it's the only fight he hasn't won…and worse yet, was forced to retreat from, leaving millions to die. The guilt from that cowardly action caused him to take an oath. One day, he promised, he'd find that horrific creature again, and would destroy it. To that end, he developed a powerful technique. The very same technique he'd just used on that demon.

The Judgment Beam was different then any other attack in Ghidorah's arsenal. Its power laid not truly in Ghidorah, but in the target. The more evil and malicious the target, the more damaging the attack. A Demon like the one he just faced didn't stand a chance against such power. And he was hoping neither would another target….whose name still chills his very soul...

Lord Malice.


	27. Chapter 27: Lord Malice

_Chapter 27:_

**Lord Malice**

The young couple, married only just over a year, cowered together in one of the ruined buildings

The young couple, married only just over a year, cowered together in one of the ruined buildings. Within a scant few hours, everything they'd known, and everyone they'd ever cared for, had been destroyed. And the one that did it all was outside…looking for them.

Morew could do nothing to comfort his young bride, Nurika. How could he comfort her? She had just witnessed her mother and father dissolved right in front of her! That sadistic beast singled them out, and sprayed acid on them. It enjoyed listening to their anguished screams as they died slowly and painfully, and the heart wrenching cries of his wife as she sobbed, screaming and cursing her husband for pulling her away from them. But if he didn't, it's very likely that they would have suffered the same fate. Now, as Morew watched his wife quietly sob her heart out, he feared that it wouldn't matter. That thing had hunted down and killed everyone in the city, and reports of its attacks elsewhere on the planet have it doing the same. Perhaps…it would be easier just to end it all, right now…

"Now now now, let's not give in to that kind of thinking." The voice that boomed in Morew's head was deep, menacing, and demonic. His heart skipped a beat, and raw naked fear consumed him. The voice entered his head again, a sinister, evil laugh. He looked over at Nurika. She had a similar look of fright on her as well. She heard the voice in her head, just as clearly as Morew had.

"You two are the last ones on the planet." The voice said. "It's been fun slaughtering your people and hearing their screams, but I'm bored. I'll make you a deal….come out now, and I'll merely crush you underfoot. Quick death. Much, much worse I could do."

Leaning in close, Morew whispered to his wife "don't believe him, he doesn't know where we are, he'll eventually get tired of looking and…"

"No, I do know exactly where you are." came his voice. "Yes, I've known all along in fact." He said with a chuckle.

"That's why there are no survivors, anywhere. I knew all their hiding places and found them with ease. I never offered them the same deal I now offer you. You should take it."

"He's toying with us." Nurika hissed.

"Yes, yes I am." The beast responded calmly with its booming voice "I have to keep myself entertained somehow."

Suddenly, the roof of the building Morew and Nurika were in opened up, swatted away by the monster. Nurika's screams were deafening, but not as loud as the laughter that came from the disgusting creature. The face that looked in on them was terrifying. Bright, blood red eyes were it's most striking feature, followed closely by the two massive demon-like horns adorning it's head. The teeth were huge and jagged, and curved in a sick smile.

"FOUND YOU!!" his voice slammed into their heads, invading their minds once again.

"You should have taken the offer. Now you both die…slowly."

Morew got in front of Nurika, his arms outstretched. "Don't be stupid, insect. Seeing what I can do, do you really think you can protect her? But if you insist on dying first…"

The beast's blood red eyes glowed, and Morew felt himself being lifted off the ground, as Nurika screamed his name below, sobbing. He then felt horrid pain, through his entire body. He felt his teeth being ripped out of his mouth and watched in horror as then his tongue was ripped out as well. Morew screamed and spat blood to the ground below.

And still, the beast laughed.

Morew continued screaming as the sadistic monster tormented him, using its strange powers to next break every bone in his body, the nauseating cracks echoing through the building. The creature's eyes stopped glowing, and Morew dropped back to the ground below, still alive. Nurika screamed his name as she ran to him. Morew gurgled as blood continued to spout from his mouth, his eyes communicating the pain and fear he felt.

Nurika looked up at the beast, and screeched at him. "Stop! Stop! Please, no more, please let him live!" she pleaded.

"…….No."

Morew screamed one last time as the monster's eyes glowed once more and his gut was ripped right open, the last of his blood, and his internal organs, being ripped out by the unseen force.

"WHY!?" Nurika screamed at the beast. "Why do you do this!? Who are you?!"

"It's my purpose in this universe insect." The creature responded "As for my name…I am Lord Malice. And now, you must die."

Kurika just curled up into a ball in the corner, sobbing and waiting for the inevitable.

"But wait…I have a better idea" Malice said. "You're the last one on the planet. You'll be alone, for as long as you'll live. You'll grow old, with no one to talk to, no one to keep you company. Why, in all likelihood, you'll go mad from the isolation…yeeeesss. I like the sound of that."

Kurika could only look at Malice, seemingly in disbelief that a creature such as him could even exist in this universe.

"I'm going to let you live, insect. You should thank me."

"What!? Thank you? You killed my entire family, my entire RACE, and you want me to THANK YOU!?"

Malice's red eyes glowed once again, and Kurika was lifted off the ground, gasping for air and writhing as her body was contorted. "Yes. I do. Thank me insect."

Kurika continued to hold out. "THANK ME!" Malice bellowed.

"Th-thank…..you." Kurika squeeked.

Lord Malice continued to hold her for a moment. "That……just didn't feel sincere enough." he said, and with that, Kurika's torso was ripped from her lower half, the two pieces landing at opposite ends of the building.

It would be another 10 minutes before she finally died.

Turning away from the building, Malice felt a tingling in his mind.

"My minion's been killed? Strange. What could do that?" he mused.

Using his powers as a sorcerer, Malice opened a portal to Hell, and summoned the demon that he'd sent to destroy the planet. The demon was far smaller now, and no longer looked like a centaur, rather just a horned, hoofed creature.

It looked up at Lord Malice, in awe. He was an imposing sight. Massive by any standard, Malice was divided into three sections, each connected by a thick mass of bone, muscle, and tissue resembling a spinal column, only stronger with large spines protruding from them for extra protection. Six thick, powerful legs mounted on a quadruped body supported the bottom section, and Lord Malice himself, for that matter. The bottom section also had two long necks protruding from it, with heads connected to them. There was also an extremely long tail coming from the end of the bottom section, about as long as Malice himself. A large, sharp spike punctuated the tail. Small spines also covered the back of the bottom section.

The middle section had ten powerful arms adorning it, and an opening on the chest, that a long, spike-tipped tendril could come out of. Lord Malice also had massive wings on it's back. He couldn't use them to fly, as his bulk is too much, but he enjoyed using them for creating powerful gusts of wind.

Lastly, was the top section. He had two arms with huge, crab-like pincers, and a demonic face, complete with massive teeth and demon horns.

"M-Malice." The demon stammered "How can I serve you?"

"FOOL!" Malice roared, the two necks on his bottom section lashing out and grabbing the demon with their fang-filled mouths, one on his upper half, and the other by his bottom half.

"Lord Malice, wait, let me explain what happened!" the demon pleaded.

Malice didn't even waste words, using the two snake-necks to rip it in half, much as he had done with Kurika earlier. The demon screamed. "Malice, please, I tried!" it hollered.

"I gave you a new, powerful body. Gave you powers that mirrored my own. And yet, you could not even destroy one civilization?"

"Please, Lord Malice, there was another monster, a powerful one!"

Malice's eyes narrowed. "Another monster?"

"Y…yes." The demon coughed as it dragged itself to its lower half. "A very powerful one, it just swooped down and attacked me."

Lord Malice growled "Describe it." He said in a threatening voice.

"I…it looked like a dragon, but it was white, with three heads on long necks and…"

"Nova Ghidorah." Malice interrupted.

"You know him?" the demon asked, nearly to his lower half by now.

"Yes. We fought many, many years ago. He tried to stop me from killing off a planet. He was a ferocious fighter, and protected the pathetic insects of the planet from me. Eventually, I drove him off, but many of the people had already evacuated the planet. To this day, they are the only one's who survived my onslaught, and it was because of that thing."

"So, you see why I didn't win? He was too powerful." The demon said as he reconnected his upper and lower halves, the two pieces melding back together.

"No." was all Malice replied, as one of the mouths on his lower half sprayed a thick liquid on the demon.

"Wait Lord Malice! Please, I can do better, give me another chance! Please!"

The other mouth on his bottom half opened up and spewed fire at the demon, igniting the thick liquid and setting it ablaze. Malice watched for a few moments, the fire's light reflecting in his eyes and the demon's piercing screams reverberating in his ears. Finally, with a wave of one of the hands on his middle half, he opened back up the portal to hell and sent the demon back through.

"Useless garbage." Malice scoffed as he closed the portal.

"So, Nova Ghidorah is nearby." He mused to himself, an evil smile spreading across his face. "I've wanted to pay him back for attacking me for quite some time now. Seems I have the chance at last."

Using his powers of sorcery to scan the galaxy, Malice found his target. "On his way to another planet…but this one's so far off. He must have a reason for going so out of his way to this place. Well, it matters not. He, and everything else on that planet, will die screaming and begging for mercy."

With that, Malice encased himself in a magical sphere, and lifted off the decimated planet, heading directly for Earth.


	28. Chapter 28: GODzilla

Chapter 28:

Chapter 28:

**GODzilla**

It had taken him many days, but Zilla had finally found the landmass known as Monster Island. True to his suspicions, it bore the scents of a myriad of monsters. It was now that Zilla was quite thankful for the many scouts he had sent to this island to study its inhabitants years ago. In that time, they had collected enormous amounts of information on the monster's habitats, behavior, and even social structure. And Zilla knew it all.

Carefully, Zilla made his way into the jungle, taking pains not to be noticed, especially by the Alpha Kaiju of this half of the island, Anguirus. Ever since the island had been inhabited by these creatures, Anguirus had established himself as the dominant one. Any monster that made its way to the island, he hunted down and attacked, just to let them know who was boss. And judging from Zilla's position, he was right smack in Anguirus' half of the island. The other half of the island was ruled by the only other monster that could compete with Anguirus on a physical level; Rodan.

While Anguirus ruled the south side of the island, Rodan ruled the North. And he was just as bad as Anguirus when it came to new inhabitants. Creeping through the trees, Zilla began looking for the island's other inhabitants. A roar to his left. He looked and saw the beast dubbed Gorosaurus snarling at the giant spider Kumonga. Both these beasts were once normal creatures hyper-evolved by radiation, much like both Anguirus and Rodan. Gorosaurus was a Tyrannosaurus, while Kumonga was a Goliath Spider.

From what the scouts observed, both these two frequently clashed over food and territory. All they ever did was roar, hiss, and growl at each other. Leaving them, Zilla traveled for some time more, an hour or so. It was then that he heard a familiar roar. Looking up a hill that was to his right, his fears were confirmed. Baragon, Anguirus' right-hand monster.

Baragon had clashed with Anguirus for Alpha-monster rights many times over the years. He was a fierce physical fighter who knew how to put the hurt on, and had on a few occasions nearly usurped Anguirus. But Anguirus' own raw power, defensive capabilities, and sheer willpower would always bring him out on top. Eventually, Anguirus accepted Baragon into a second-in-command position. Zilla remembered how fascinated his scouts were to report this kind of social hierarchy developing with the monsters. The same thing had happened with Rodan's half of the island, with the monster Varan taking Baragon's place. Varan was now Rodan's second-in-command.

Zilla knew he'd have to fight Baragon. While Baragon knew his place on the island, reports were that he still exhibited Alpha tendencies whenever Anguirus was not around to keep him in check. Sure enough Baragon lowered his head and leapt off the hill he was on, crashing right into Zilla. Baragon just pinned Zilla to the ground, and then bit him on the neck.

Zilla was having trouble breathing, but he realized that Baragon could bite a LOT harder then he was doing right now. He was just establishing dominance. Zilla cursed himself. He'd gotten so used to fighting like a God that he had no real clue how to fight like an instinctual beast. But he did know that as long as he kept struggling, Baragon was not going to let him go. In a showing of submissiveness, Zilla went limp. Baragon shook him a few times, then finally let go and stepped off.

Zilla tried standing up, But Baragon rammed into him, tumbling him back over. Great, he's just showing how dominant he is. But Zilla had been lucky thus far. Baragon had chosen not to use his horn. The scouts reported that monsters that didn't show submissiveness quickly enough were often impaled and killed by Baragon.

Zilla just lay on the ground, waiting for a sign that Baragon was done with him. But that sign never came, as a familiar honking cry came from over the hill. Anguirus! Baragon quickly scrambled up the hill to see him. Zilla knew what that meant. Baragon didn't want to get caught fighting another monster for dominance. That was Anguirus' job.

If Baragon made quick work of Zilla, he knew he wouldn't stand any kind of chance against Anguirus. Anguirus was nowhere near as prone to killing kaiju as Baragon, but he was rougher, and monsters that fought him often had to spend weeks mending their many injuries.

Standing back up, Zilla made a break for it just as Anguirus came over the hill and barked a challenge. But Zilla's body was fast, much faster then either Baragon or Anguirus, and he knew he'd be able to outrun them. He headed north, toward Rodan's half of the island. Scouts reported that while Rodan was indeed as aggressive as Anguirus when it came to attacking newcomers, he wasn't as brutal or unrelenting. All Zilla would probably have to stand is a few fly-by peckings and rammings. As long as he showed submissiveness, Rodan would leave him alone. After that, he could fight with the rest of the monsters to find his place in the pecking order.

It took him another four hours of traveling before he came across the sign that he was nearly in Rodan's territory. He spotted Megaguirus. Megaguirus was situated directly in the middle of the island, with her own territory, that the other monsters generally strayed away from. She aggressively attacked anything that intruded to protect the Meganulon, which she produced at a continuous and impressive rate.

But as impressive a fighter as Megaguirus was, the reason for the other monsters leaving her alone, and for both Anguirus and Rodan not claiming her territory for their own was unique. The Meganulon's numbers were enough to provide food for the entire island's monster population. If Megaguirus were to be injured or die, the balance of the island would be shattered. Thus, Megaguirus was a vital part of the Monster Island ecosystem, and was left alone.

Not wanting to disturb that precious balance, Zilla carefully avoided the area and made his way around. Eventually, he made his way to Rodan's territory. The unmistakable scent of Rodan's urine and droppings, which he marked his territory with, made that clear. No sooner had Zilla entered then an odd roar entered his ear. It was Gabara. As best as his scouts could determine, Gabara was some kind of mutant Ogreish creature. They never were able to figure out exactly what he was. But they did know his roll on the island. He was a bully. Whenever a monster caught a Meganulon or some other giant mutant creature, he'd be right there to try and steal it. The stronger monsters like Varan and Titanosaurus didn't put up with his crap, but weaker monsters like Ganimes and Gezora were always forced to abandon their meals.

Gabara pounded his chest and roared. He was clearly trying to convince Zilla that he was the Alpha kaiju around here. But Zilla knew that was false. And he was getting tired of being roared at and pushed around. It was time to find out just what kind of offense this body was capable of.

Letting loose his own powerful roar, Zilla leapt at Gabara. Much to his surprise, despite the distance between the two, he was able to land just a few scant meters in front of Gabara. This body had quite a bit of agility! Gabara clearly had not been expecting Zilla to fight back, and took a few steps back to gain some room. Zilla knew not to let him get a chance to attack. The scouts had told him that Gabara had electroshock abilities that he channeled through his hands, and had in fact once nearly killed a humanoid creature known as Sanda during a confrontation when he refused to let go. Had it not been for Sanda's "brother" Gaira, as well as a massive gorilla known as King Kong, Sanda would have indeed probably died. It was this fight that gave birth to the alliance of Sanda, Gaira, and Kong which benefited each greatly.

Zilla leapt in, ramming his head into Gabara's chest and knocking him over, then running at him and clamping his jaws down on its right knee. Gabara screeched and tried to knock Zilla away. Zilla released the knee, but just jumped up onto his chest, and clamped his jaws over Gabara's face, biting down hard and causing rivulets of blood to flow. Out of the corner of his eye, Zilla saw Gabara reaching for him, trying to grab onto his leg. He knew better then to let that happen. He quickly jumped off Gabara and roared at the beast.

Gabara hobbled back up and roared back, but he was clearly beaten. He could barely put any weight on his knee, and his face was a crimson mask from the numerous bite marks. With one last roar, Gabara retreated into the jungle. Zilla let out a very satisfying roar of victory. It felt good to let his more primal instincts loose like that.

As soon as his roar dissipated, a loud cackle replaced it. Looking toward the source, Zilla saw Rodan perched on a ledge. He'd watched the entire fight. Zilla responded to his roar, and waited for Rodan to assert his dominance. His wait wasn't very long.

Swooping down, Rodan rammed into Zilla, hard enough to send him rolling several times over, crushing several trees in the process. Zilla got back up, but was sent right back down by another ram. His ribs exploded in pain and his head was hazy. Now he saw why Rodan was the strongest monster around these parts. But still, Zilla didn't want to make it look as though he wasn't going to put up a fight. He stood back up, and let out a weak roar. Rodan responded by swooping back in and pecking at his head. Rodan's beak was sharp, and it was more like being stabbed over and over by a knife. Zilla actually decided he preferred the fly-by rammings.

He backed off from Rodan, who cackled at him. He was stunned at how damn tough Rodan was. Zilla lowered his head, letting Rodan know he gave up. Just as his scouts reports indicated, this was good enough for Rodan. He took flight, with one last cackle.

Zilla sighed and lay down among several trees. This was his new life. Like it or not, until he finds a way to take his powers back from Godagahra, IF he ever found a way.


	29. Chapter 29: News Break

_Chapter 29:_

News Break

News-style intro music plays and we fade to an older-looking newsman with salt & pepper hair sitting at a desk, shuffling some papers.

CHRISTOPHER IRONS: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for joining us tonight. We're going to dive right into our top story, the United States is in turmoil right now, with the disappearance of both the President and Vice President as well as a myriad of other officials from Washington, the reappearance of the kaiju Anguirus, once thought dead, and the appearance of an entirely new kaiju that has been dubbed "Bigor," more on that later.

Now, joining me is Dr. Samuel Barns, kaijuologist, and Dr. Frank Jeni, Paleontologist. Gentlemen, welcome.

BARNS: Thank you Chris.

JENI: Thank you Chris.

IRONS: Now Sam, I'd like to start with you, uh, I'd like you to first explain to me a little bit about what kaijuology is, as many of our viewers may not be aware of it.

BARNS: Well it's by far the youngest of the sciences, only a few decades old. It was established first in the mid eighties and has slowly evolved from there. Currently one must hold degrees in both biology and paleontology to be able to be considered a kaijuologist.

JENI: That's true; I'm actually working on my biology degree right now so I can go into kaijuology.

IRONS: And with the sudden appearance of these new kaiju, it's a good thing that you are, as I'm sure we'll need all the kaijuologists we can get. Now, Dr. Barns, I'd like to start with the kaiju that appeared in Los Angeles a few days back, Bigor, what can you say about him?

BARNS: (sighs) Well, uhhh, I've watched the numerous videos of the entire incident, and I think we were pretty lucky that there was so much, as we were able to piece together everything Bigor did from the moment he came out of the ground to the moment he headed into the water.

(At this point, footage of Bigor bursting out from the ground is shown)

So, I've watched all this footage, and I can say with a good amount of certainty that Bigor is an entirely new kaiju. He looks to me to be a mutant of some kind, and I'd say that mutation was pretty recent.

IRONS: So what gives you the impression that this Bigor is so new Sam?

BARNS: Well, the big clue here is when he attacked the fighter jets that came to drive him off. Can we see that footage?

The screen changes to a shot of Bigor roaring as the jets fire their missiles at him. The camera is shaking a little, as it's clearly amateur footage. The distance appears to be about a mile away or so.

CAMERAMAN: (panting heavily) They got him! They got him!...fuck, he ain't goin' down. Didn't even move….this thing's…

(At this point, Bigor opens his maw and a red light shoots out which obliterates two of the jets)

CAMERAMAN: HOLY FUCK! HOLY SHIT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! He, he fuckin'…killed those two. Ooooh my fucking God.

(The view shifts back to Samuel Barns on half the screen, while the previous footage is shown again, looped around and sans the cameraman's commentary)

BARNS: Now what struck me the most about this creature is when he used that red attack on the jets. Here, here it comes again now watch his reaction…(Bigor is shown firing his beam at the jet)…there, you see his reaction? Confusion, shock, concern. He CLEARLY had never used that attack before. He didn't even know he HAD that ability. To me this clearly suggests that his mutation or whatever created him was very recent, and it's very different from what he's used to.

IRONS: Dr. Jeni, this creature appears to be somewhat dinosaurian in nature, do you think this another mutated dinosaur like Godzilla or Rodan?

JENI: Uhh, Yes I do Chris, I really do. After studying this creature's form, the way it looks, and the way it moves, I actually think that this thing is part mutation, part hyper-evolution.

IRONS: Hyper-evolution?

JENI: That's right Chris. Think of it this way; hypothetically, had the Sauropod species not gone extinct, and had eventually gone on to become the dominant species on this planet, how do you think they would have evolved? I believe they would have eventually evolved into a creature similar to Bigor. I believe sauropods would have eventually evolved to walk on two feet as opposed to four. Then there are the serrated crests on his forearms. I'm sure weapons like that would have been very handy for defense from predators back in the Cretaceous period, or any period for that matter. His size also may lend credibility to hyper-evolution. In all likelihood when whatever happened to Bigor happened to him, his species were still growing larger due to the high oxygen levels and plentiful food. Bigor is over twice the size of even the biggest sauropods, and his DNA probably had the blueprints for continued increased size when evolving.

BARNS: That's an interesting theory Frank, but what about those multiple rows of sharp teeth? Sauropods were herbivores, and those teeth are clearly carnivore teeth.

JENI: That's correct. I think those teeth are a combination of both hyper-evolution and mutation. As the Sauropods evolved, I believe they would have had to expand their diet to include meat. But they would have still had grinding teeth though. All in all, their mouths would probably have a set of teeth similar to our own. But the mutation may have pushed Bigor's mouth over toward a fully carnivorous mouth.

IRONS: So you believe that Bigor is carnivorous?

JENI: Well, based upon his jaw structure and teeth, yes. However, based upon his behavior with the people during the incident, no. Not once did he attempt to consume any of the people, even when he had prime opportunities to do so. Instead, he actually freed a young mother and daughter. This suggests cognitive reasoning and problem solving, another sign that Bigor was hyper-evolved.

IRONS: What about his destruction of all those buildings? Can either of you explain that?

BARNS: I think I can, and I think that Frank will agree with me here. Bigor destroying those buildings was actually another clue supporting his intellect. If you watch the footage, he was clearly curious about the mother and the daughter. He realized that they came from inside a building; therefore he smashed another one to find more humans. All footage of Bigor during this point clearly shows him sifting through the rubble after destroying each building; he was looking for more people. And when he didn't find them, he gave up.

JENI: That is exactly what I came up with Sam. It's like a little kid who stomps on an anthill to look at all the ants scurry out. The child doesn't really stop to consider or even realize that he just caused a massive disruption to the ant's way of life. Bigor is much the same way. He didn't know that those buildings were where people lived and worked. He didn't realize the consequences of his actions; he just knew that wrecking them would get him what he wanted.

IRONS: Well then I'll ask you both this question: Do you believe that Bigor is a threat? Is he a dangerous kaiju?

JENI: I personally believe not. He did not at any point actively seek to harm anyone. The destruction of the jets was an accident, and even then was in self-defense. I believe that as long as he's left alone, Bigor will in all likelihood leave us alone as well.

IRONS: Dr. Barns?

BARNS: Well, it's hard to tell based on what we've seen if Bigor will become an aggressive kaiju or not. Currently, I'm leaning toward not. But you never know. If Bigor truly is a former dinosaur, then he's probably very confused. He's used to a world with lush green plants, much higher oxygen levels, and creatures such as himself roaming freely. Instead, he finds a world of cold, grey concrete, polluted air, and hundreds of smaller creatures. I'm afraid this big of a shock could send him into a frenzy, lashing back out at this strange new world. Only time will tell.

IRONS: Well gentlemen, I'd like you two stay with us, as we'll be right back to discuss the reappearance of Anguirus after this commercial break….


	30. Chapter 30: Anguirus

_Chapter 30_

Anguirus

The same news-style music from before greets the viewer, and once again a stern-looking Christopher Irons is shown on-screen.

IRONS: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, thank you for staying with us, we're of course still talking about the sudden appearance of several kaiju, two here in the U.S., and the appearance of a kaiju in Japan that has several people fearing the return of Godzilla, more on that later. With me still are noted Kaijuologist Dr. Samuel Barns, and Paleontologist Dr. Frank Jeni, gentlemen thank you for staying with us.

Both men nod at the camera in acknowledgement.

IRONS: Now gentlemen, I next want to talk about Anguirus, who only a few days after Bigor surfaced in Los Angeles showed up in the Nevada desert after a 16 year absence. Now how is it that a kaiju that has been assumed dead for 16 years and has vanished without a trace can all of a sudden reappear, and looking drastically different then he did previously?

BARNS: Well Christopher, this one has really got me and a lot of other people totally stumped in all honesty. Anguirus was thought to be dead; we have video proof of how bad the wounds inflicted on him by Grand Ghidorah were, and it was thought that there was simply no way he could recover from those wounds.

IRONS: That's right Sam, in fact we have the footage you speak of on stand-by right now and I'd like to show it to you and the viewers at home. Now I warn you, this is extremely graphic footage, and not for the faint of heart.

Footage of Anguirus battling Grand Ghidorah is now being shown. Both kaiju are standing and roaring at each other, with Anguirus sporting numerous gashes and nasty burn marks, and Ghidorah showing several battle wounds as well. Off in the distance, the corpses of both Mothra and Battra can be seen. Mothra's body is still on fire, her body set aflame by Ghidorah's Gravity beams, while Battra was simply torn apart, both his wings, his head, and his body all scattered around the area.

Anguirus makes a sudden leap upward, curls into a ball, and slams his spiky frame into Grand Ghidorah, taking several chunks of flesh out as he does so and knocking the golden demon down. Anguirus shifts himself so that he lands right on top of Ghidorah, and bites down directly into the throat of the middle head, golden blood spraying as he severs arteries. The middle head gags and flails helplessly as the other two are slow to respond, the Thunderball attack having taken a lot out of him.

Anguirus begins whipping his head from side to side violently like a pit-bull, and blood begins spurting from the mouth of Grand Ghidorah's middle head. The other two heads have finally recovered, and unleash their Gravity beams at Anguirus at point blank range, as well as electrical blasts from the wing tips. Anguirus' flesh is cooked, several parts of his body catch fire, and a number of wounds burst open.

But he won't let go.

Finally, with one last tug, Anguirus pulls away from Ghidorah, a huge chunk of flesh that once was the middle head's throat clamped firmly in his mouth. He rolls to his back, and lets loose a heart-wrenching wail of pain and anguish. Ghidorah just lies on his back, flopping around for several seconds as Anguirus continues to cry out. Finally, Ghidorah, not looking anything near "Grand" is able to pull himself back to his feet. The middle head hangs limply, dead, while the other two are barely able to keep themselves up. About the time Ghidorah stands, Anguirus rolls back over to his feet, and drags himself over the Ghidorah.

One of the heads reaches down and touches Anguirus' head for a few seconds, and then Ghidorah takes off into the sky, the camera following him as he does so. The footage then shifts back to the news room.

IRONS: (shaking his head) Truly amazing footage there. Now Frank, from the footage we just showed you, and your professional opinion as a Paleontologist, do you believe that Anguirus could have conceivably recovered from the wounds Grand Ghidorah inflicted upon him?

JENI: Well, from that footage and my professional opinion, no. Anguirus appeared to have wounds all over his body, and severe burns. He couldn't even summon the strength to stand at that point. Had those wounds been inflicted when he was at full strength and not exhausted already, MAYBE he could have recovered. But he had already spent well over an hour straight fighting Ghidorah. His body was absolutely exhausted, and had no energy left.

IRONS: Sam, your opinion?

BARNS: For the most part, I agree with Dr. Jeni, but still there's still much we don't know about Anguirus and for that matter kaiju in general. The fact that Anguirus has emerged looking so different suggests that, as absurd as this is going to sound, he may have somehow cocooned himself like a caterpillar and emerged in a new form as a way of healing his wounds.

IRONS: Now no disrespect intended Dr., but that DOES sound absurd. Do you really believe that?

BARNS: No, I was just tossing that out as a possibility. One of the first things a Kaijuologist learns is that the absurd and the implausible are the norm. But cocooning is a trait generally reserved for insects, and Anguirus is clearly not an insect. Another possibility that I've been hearing is that this is a new Anguirus, perhaps the other's mate.

IRONS: Do you believe that?

BARNS: Not really, there are several things that discredit that theory. One is why did it take this Anguirus 16 years to find it's way to where it's mate died? And why haven't we seen it before now? And how did it get to the middle of the Nevada Desert without being detected? Even tunneling would have set off seismographs.

IRONS: Well then gentlemen, what are your opinions? Sam?

BARNS: Somehow, someway, Anguirus survived his fight with Ghidorah and dug underground to recover, and has now emerged.

IRONS: Dr. Jeni?

JENI: I have to agree with Dr. Barns. Anguirus somehow was able to summon the strength to burrow underground and recover. These new additions to his body may just be part of his natural growth cycle. What we saw before may have been a teenage Anguirus, and what we see now is the adult.

IRONS: For further insight, joining us now is an expert on Anguirus and his battle with Grand Ghidorah, Ms. Lindsay Lohan. Ms. Lohan, I understand that you were once a rising actress, who gave up your pursuits to study Anguirus, is that correct?

LOHAN: (nods head) Yeah, that's right. My parents were killed by Grand Ghidorah during his attacks in Nevada, and ever since his battle with Anguirus, I've felt compelled to study him and the battle they had.

IRONS: And now you're considered the foremost expert on the subject, as I understand. So I'll ask you, what's your take on this situation Ms. Lohan?

LOHAN: Well, in my personal opinion, I believe the Government had something to do with it. There's been a tremendous amount of speculation over the years as to what they did with the corpse of Anguirus, and how they disposed of it. The fact that he emerged from underground, and the fact that the President, Vice-President, and several high-ranking government officials are all missing and presumed dead, in my estimation, supports the theory that they sealed him underground and have been performing experiments on him for years now.

In all likelihood, Anguirus broke free from his restraints, killed the President and Vice-President who were probably checking up on things, and dug his way out of the facility. That's why the government was so quick to get to the scene and cut it off from civilians. They don't want us to know what's going on there. But at this point, the cat's out of the bag, and they're going to have to give the people some kind of explanation soon.

IRONS: Well, that is correct, within a few hours of Anguirus' appearance, a large military presence found it's way onto the scene, though they've yet to comment on why they're there. Bottom line is that this mystery will only deepen before it comes to light in all likelihood, and we'll just have to keep an eye on the situation. I thank you for joining us Ms. Lohan.

LOHAN: Thank you for having me.

IRONS: And we'll be back after this break to discuss the ramifications that the death of the President and Vice-President will have on this country now…


	31. Chapter 31: Koruko

_Chapter 31:_

Koruko

Koruko's sensor's guided him to the densely populated Gu City, a somewhat isolated city that had housed many of the works of Gora's greatest artists for centuries.

Now, several of those priceless works were either destroyed or in grave danger of being so. And that was on top of the peril this creature was placing the citizenry in. As he flew in, Koruko scanned the vicinity for his target. As expected, the target was acquired within a scant few moments. After all, a creature larger then any other living bio-mass on the planet is going to stick out like a sore thumb on the scanners.

The creature, though half Koruko's size, was fearsome looking. Colored white and standing on two wiry legs, the creature's entire body was lithe and slender, though it's hands were oversized and sported four fingers with very large, jagged claws on the end.

Its tail was twice the length of its entire body, and rather thin as well, making it ideal for whipping attacks. Its head sported an exceptionally large mouth, with one row of rather thick teeth. The eyes were narrow and looked like little more then slits, with red irises. A large crown of spikes adorned the creature's head, though attacking with them would be rather awkward for the thing.

An eerie, warbling screech came from the monsters maw, a warning to Koruko to leave it be. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. His programming drove him to eradicate all giant monsters that threatened Gorathian society. He'd done so without fail for countless years, and this creature would not be the first to escape his power.

Landing on the outskirts of the city, Koruko performed a scan of the creature, looking for any obvious week points that could be exploited for a faster victory. The scan showed the creature to have no weak points, so he moved on to the next phase of his program; to draw the monster away from the city, so he could let out his stronger weapons to destroy it with no civilian casualties.

Many of the fleeing citizens stopped when they saw their mechanical hero land in the distance. To anyone, Koruko was an impressive-looking war machine, but to the citizens of Gora, he was a savior.

And his majestic appearance certainly didn't hurt his image either. Standing at 3,300 Noruns, A Gorathian unit of measurement that equaled roughly 120 Earth Meters, Koruko was a fearsome-looking machine indeed. His head was somewhat hexagonal in shape and sported a red visor for both vision and as the place he unleashed one of his stronger attacks, a crimson beam of energy that packed extraordinary concussive power. Adorning his head on either side were fully rotatable twin guns that spat out small laser blasts at a machine-gun rate.

Another warbling screech and the creature lashed out with his tail, using it as a deadly whip that would cause a deep laceration on even the toughest kaiju hide. But Koruko was no kaiju. The tail did no damage at all as it bounced off his metallic frame. Koruko retaliated with a blast from his visor that violently yanked the creature off the ground with its force, forcing to fly back a great distance before landing in an unceremonious heap.

Using his anti-gravity generator, another technological perk courtesy of his Bartosian creators, Koruko levitated off the ground and towards the downed creature, intent on finishing it off. The creature, however, had other plans. As soon as Koruko landed, it wrapped its long tail around his leg and yanked hard, tripping him up and causing him to crash on the ground below. Before he had a chance to right himself, the creature was atop him, attempting to disembowel him with its claws, simply not understanding that Koruko had no organs to damage.

Regardless, Koruko had no intentions of simply laying there taking this abuse. Training the four guns adorning his head on the attacking creature, Koruko unleashed their payload, each cannon firing a small burst of concussive energy at their target, at a rate of 2 per second.

The creature screeched and reeled from the assault, but resisted, continuing to stand it's ground on top of Koruko. Finally, he was forced to relent, his cannons needing time to cool down else they would overheat and explode. Acting before the alien creature could recover from his volley, Koruko opened up two flaps, one on each leg above the foot, and a round orb connected to a rod going into the leg sprang up from both sides. Energy crackled around both orbs, and both emitted a bright crimson beam that struck the creature, one in the lower back, the other right below the neck.

Both beams quickly burned into the creature's flesh, as light blue blood escaped its body before the heat from the beams cauterized the wounds. The creature screamed in agony before jumping off Koruko. It staggered away, still howling in rage. Koruko saw the chance to end it all. He pointed his right arm at the creature, locking onto it and following its seemingly random movements as it tried to recover from his attack. His hand disappeared into his forearm, and the sides closed around the opening until it was circular in nature, and resembled a cannon.

Koruko charged this, his deadliest weapon, and fired without delay. The Concentrated Quantum Energy Cannon unleashed its payload, and a bright yellowish beam screamed across the small distance between Koruko and the creature, and struck with lethal accuracy. The beam punched right through the creature's torso, severing its spine and obliterating its intestinal track. It also forced the doomed creature forward, and turned it slightly, which only served to further sever the creature in half. The entire attack lasted only a scant 1.8 seconds. But the damage it caused was enough.

The creature, now lying in a twisted bloody heap, had been severed almost entirely in half; only a small length of flesh connected the upper and lower halves now. It emitted a pathetic screech, half drowned out by the light blue blood that gurgled out of its mouth. Without hesitation, Koruko finished the job, smashing his massive fist into the dying monster's face, crushing it's skull in and killing it. Koruko stood back up; his left fist drenched in blood, and sent the signal to his command center that his mission had been accomplished.

At HQ, in the main control room where Koruko was constantly being monitored, Great Prevast Roarsh Kust watched with satisfaction the action on the monitors. "Hmm, good. Bring Koruko home, at once. And send bio-crews to the area to dispose of the corpse."

"At once Great Prevast." Answered a pilot. Commands were sent to Koruko, who followed them without delay, activating his anti-gravity generator and flying off, among cheers of grateful citizens. But only a scant few moments passed before klaxons started going off within the control tower once again.

"Another one!?" Kust growled. "Where is it entering the atmosphere? How big is it?" he demanded.

"Well, it's entering not that far off from Koruko, just a few Maysecks away, but according to the scanners, it's not biological in origin." Answered a young technician.

"Not biological!? What on Gora are you talking about?" the Prevast hollered.

"Just that, it's not a living creature, scans show it to be metallic, and just as big as Koruko. Looks like it's a fighting machine like him, based on its configuration and shape."

There was a silence in the room. In all the history of the monster attacks on Gora, none of them had been non-biological in origin. Everyone in the room feared that this was some new war machine from a hostile race, though no one wanted to admit it. "Dispatch Koruko to the area at once! And get me a deep scan of the object, now!" The Prevast barked.

"Yes Sir!" the technician answered as his hands flew across a control panel, calling up menus and initiating every scan he could. Meanwhile the new coordinates were entered into Koruko, who adjusted course and headed to intercept the new object.

The distance was short, as the young technician had said, only 4 Maysecks, which amounts to roughly 10 miles, and Koruko intercepted the machine within minutes.

"Pipe the image of Koruko's visor through to the main screen!" ordered Kush.

The image that came through was fuzzy at first, and a cloud of dust from the landings of both objects was obscuring vision even more. But the fuzz was cleared within seconds, and the dust blew away thanks to the strong winds of the area. The image that filled the screen and was witnessed by all in the control room caused several hearts to skip a beat, several more breaths to be taken away, and an open jaw from all present, even Prevast Kush.

Staring at Koruko was, indeed, another giant machine. Looking near identical, and yet like a warped version all at the same time. The head of both was completely identical, from the angular shape to the visor to the four guns split into two on either side of the head. Their bodies were not very dissimilar either, both in a vaguely triangular shape pointing downward. But there the similarities ended. This other thing had four arms instead of two, the bottom two ending in powerful guns rather then hands. And it supported itself on four spidery legs, unlike Koruko.

For a moment, there was dead silence in the control room, saving constant beeping of some of the monitoring equipment and humming of their processors. Finally, one of the technicians squeaked out a name.

"A….Ar, Armada." He said, almost silently.

The sudden booming voice of Kush ripped through the silence and snapped everyone out of their trance. "Don't be a bunch of superstitious idiots!" he snarled "Armada is nothing more then a legend cooked up by the Bartosians to scare the people they used to subjugate into continuing to live in fear!"

While on the outside, he sounded quite confident of Armada's status as a Bartosian legend, on the inside, hidden away from everyone, he was terrified, for he knew the truth, that this WAS Armada P.E.R.F.E.C.T., the final Bartosian war machine. And it was here only for the purpose of destroying Gora and its entire civilization.

Armada's existence was a closely guarded secret, only a select few high-ranking officials were privy to this terrible knowledge. And now, the only question was, could even the mighty Koruko stop Armada?


End file.
